The Homecoming
by GLNargle
Summary: Hermione Granger's perfect life as a muggle comes crashing down when her son shows sign of magic. Now, 10 years after leaving magic, England and her friends behind she is forced to return. EWE. Slow burn Harmony.
1. 12 years since the war

**A/N: Just a warning, there's a mild scene of child abuse in this chapter.**

**Chapter One: 12 years since the war**

Harry Potter stealthily apparated at an empty parking space with a glamour to prevent the Muggles from seeing him. The operation was nearly botched and he was just glad it's over. Spending two weeks at a foreign city wasn't fun if you were trying to track down several dark wizards responsible for the distribution of hybrid Floo Powder that was as addictive and dangerous as regular Muggle drugs.

He looked at the street sign above to check his location '_Ryogoku Chome-1'_, then looked sideways to make sure nobody was following him. He was unfamiliar with the area but it was paved with residential buildings and small shops. It looked like a friendly, quiet neighbourhood. His old beaten watch said 19:00 and it looked like a light Tokyo evening. He walked slowly feeling a sudden pang around his chest, realising that he had been hit during the short duel a while ago and must have bruised his ribs. He paused and looked around, he ought to rest a bit and maybe feed himself. He continued to steer himself to wherever the sidewalk was leading him to and then stopped as he saw an _izakaya _across the street. He waited for the pedestrian light to turn green and crossed.

The _izakaya _was small, its interiors looking a bit old and mostly black and lit warmly by halogen bulbs that hang from the ceiling. He let himself in and was greeted by an old Japanese man from the bar counter. He walked towards the counter as he wasn't keen on sitting at the low tables. The man said something to him in Japanese to which he had only shrugged in response. The man nodded and brought out an English menu. Harry quickly looked at them while his stomach made noises. He wasn't really sure on what he should pick, he'd been living on 7/11 meals at his cheap hostel. He hadn't much time to 'experience culture' ever since arriving. He perused at the menu. The names were unfamiliar: _yakitori, kara-agé, dashimaki-tamago_ and etc. but they'd look really good so he'd just randomly pointed at it as he was incredibly famished.

It didn't take long for his meal to arrive and he felt himself drool at the smell of it. He immediately picked up the chopsticks and thanked that a certain witch had taught him how to use them many, many years ago. He started on the deep-fried chicken and nearly moaned at how the crunch and flavour exploded in his mouth. As he chewed on the food, he took the cup filled with clear liquid and had immediately drank it. When the liquid entered his mouth a shock went through his system as he thought it was water. The liquid had a savory strong flowery taste and he could only infer that this was _sake_. He put the cup down, feeling a bit silly that he had immediately swallowed the contents in one go. The old man saw his empty cup, said something in Japanese again, and refilled it.

It took a bit of time for him to finish his meal as he had ordered more servings. The _izakaya _had gone crowded and he thought it was best to leave and go back to his hostel. As he stood up, he stumbled a bit. The _sake_ had made an effect on him as he had drank a lot. He didn't know how to tell the old man that he's had enough and he had kept pouring. Harry knew it was rude not to finish it so he obliged.

He then walked himself to the nearby _Ryogoku _station, taking a train instead of carelessly apparating himself.

He'd stepped out of the train station and looked for his marker to see if he was at the right stop: the dog statue. _Hachiko_ it was called and probably had an interesting story behind it but he didn't have the time to dwell on it. He muttered himself a slight sobering charm just enough to be able to walk well but still having the tipsy tiredness from the alcohol since he wanted to just sleep immediately at the hostel. Tomorrow he'd be back home in Britain and there was still a long written report to be written. He just wanted to solve this case as soon as possible.

He painfully brought himself to a crowd of people waiting to cross this massive street. It wasn't rush hour anymore but there are still a lot of daily commuters and the number of tourists taking the opportunity to experience the _Shibuya crossing, _a very large intersection lit by numerous LED signs and surrounding buildings that have people coming from all directions.

Harry placed himself behind a group of French backpackers. As soon as the light went green, everyone began to cross the street. Harry followed suit but was sluggish in movement. He was passed by several people who were in a hurry. Someone then accidentally shoved him. He took a glance to whoever had done that then froze in his tracks. He thought he saw a familiar feminine figure with brown bushy hair. That gave him more pain than his currently bruised ribs. He shook his head thinking: no it couldn't be _her_. An emptiness inhabited him for a while and he had been brought back to reality by someone who had shouted at him to hurry before the pedestrian light turned red.

Harry Potter continued and scolded himself for allowing himself to think of someone he hadn't seen in nearly a decade and that even in his drunken haze it was still always her.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, at the small neighbourhood of Bay Village in Boston, a brunette had just left the bakery carrying a paper bag filled with freshly baked butter croissants. It was a bright and sunny day in July and Hermione walked the tree-lined street with a smile on her face, already feeling the beginning of brilliant weekend. Her entire week had been busy at work in the small literary agency she and her friend, Elizabeth Breitweiser, owned called _Granger and Breitweiser Literary Agency_ located near the Boston Theatre district. They had been trying to catch up on the manuscripts and queries they've overwhelmingly received over the last several months. For the first time since opening three years ago, they had to hire interns over the summer just to speed things up and lighten the load. Two of their clients landed on the _New York Times Best Sellers_ list last year and that caused a wave of aspiring writers to take an interest in their little agency. Their agency specialises mostly on Literary Fiction but their recent hit titles had been a gamble: a Historical Romance and an Epic Fantasy. The results of those made them decide to open up more into Genre Fiction. So far they have several options among the hundreds and there is talk of possibly permanently expanding their workforce by autumn.

She continued to walk on the brick pavement then patiently crossed the street to a beautiful brick row house situated in between two gas lamps. She opened the door with her key and entered the place she has called home for almost six years. She stepped into the foyer where she immediately heard a noise from the kitchen. Warning bells triggered in her head because she wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. The only other occupant in this house was still asleep. By habit she had immediately reached for something in the pocket of the oversized hoodie she was wearing but paused mid-space. Her instinctive reaction was a muscle memory, one she had thought she had forgotten. She shook her head thinking that her slight paranoia was only resurfacing.

_It's been years, Hermione._

She then gave out a sigh of relief when she went inside the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of a tall built figure wearing an apron too small for him and frying up sunny side-ups on the griddle. She relaxed.

"I thought I was picking you up this afternoon at the airport." She spoke, getting his attention.

"I decided to take the earliest flight." The man replied in his deep Mid-Atlantic accent .

"You should've caught a few winks." She placed the croissants on a plate and let herself be pulled close and kissed softly by the man. She couldn't help but give a small sigh as she looked at the sleepy light blue eyes and the lightly stubbled square-shaped jaw of her husband of six years.

"I slept during my flight." He replied before giving her another kiss. The second one was longer and heated and spoke of the days they've been apart but Hermione put a pause to it.

"You're burning the eggs, Noah." She breathed out and smiled.

"Screw the eggs." Her husband replied and moved closer towards her but before he could continue a noise of hurried steps from the stairs outside stopped him.

"Good morning." A little boy of five entered the kitchen sleepily, still dressed up in his 'The Cat in the Hat' pyjamas. His hair was little mussed from sleep, its colour the same shade as Hermione's. His blue eyes, which he got from his father, was suddenly wide-eyed with surprise. The traces of sleep were gone.

"Good morning, my love." Hermione kneeled down to her son and kissed him on his cheek before embracing him into a hug. He gladly accepted his mother's hug before wiggling out from her and jumping into his father's arms.

"Daddy you're here!" He exclaimed as his father caught him.

"Couldn't stand to be far away from you and mommy." Noah replied then put down his still excited son. "Now what would you like for breakfast, Gabe?"

"Funny sun eggs!" He'd actually meant _sunny-side up _eggs. "Two please!" He showed two fingers.

"Alright, Daddy's going to cook that for you. Let's go set the table." Hermione said as she moved towards one of the cabinets, taking out dishes and utensils.

Noah nodded too then took the burnt eggs out and started cracking new ones.

"Daddy, can we go to the wheel?" It was late in the evening when Gabriel entered his parents' study after Hermione had given him his bath. Noah was reading some Trading magazines while soft jazz played in the background from a vintage record player.

"The 'wheel'?" Noah looked up at Hermione questioningly.

"Ferris wheel. He saw a documentary about Ferris Wheels a couple of nights ago and asked if he could ride on one." She answered. "Honestly, this child looks like me but is the opposite of me!" She still has a great fear of heights.

"Can we please ride one, Daddy?" Gabe looked at his father with an irresistible look children would always use on their parents when they wanted something.

"Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," He answered then turned to Hermione. "Right, Mommy?"

"Of course you were. Always have been." She ruffled his hair. Both of them then looked at Noah who was pretending to be in deep thought.

"Hmm…maybe…" He spoke with a teasing tone, putting the magazine down.

"Please please, Daddy?" He climbed on his father's lap.

"We can do that on your birthday. Maybe a trip to California? At Disneyland? If mommy's alright with that…?" He held his son closely then looked up at Hermione.

"Please say yes Mommy!" Gabe exclaimed, turning his head around to look at her. "I want to meet Mickey Mouse and ride the wheel with him!" Like every child around his age, he was very fond of Disney characters.

"Really? What about work?" She moved towards them, sitting on the arm of the chair they sat on.

"I've cleared my schedule. No business trips until next month. I'm here for the rest of July." He let Gabe down, who was squirming with excitement. "Can you leave work for a while?"

"The agency should be able to handle everything without me for a while so yes! Let's do it. It'd be our first family trip." She answered which led to Gabe running around the study with laughter and energy that doesn't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

After the plans were set and the night's excitement had died down both parents had tucked their son to sleep.

She and Noah went back to their study for some nightcap, the soft jazz music still playing. This was a usual nightly routine for them especially during the weekend when their son is finally asleep.

"I missed you while you were on your trip." Hermione set down her wineglass on the coffee table and proceeded to sit on her husband's lap. He was lazing on a lounge chair, holding a whiskey tumbler. He put the tumbler down, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I missed you too." He said huskily as she started nibbling on his ear for a bit. He then cupped her face to move it closer to his for a heated kiss.

"Do you think it's time for Gabe to have a sibling?" Hermione broke the kiss and started opening her husband's shirt button by button.

"Only if you're ready," He breathed out as she started softly kissing his chest while her hand that was resting on his abdomen agonisingly started going lower...

"MOMMY!" Gabe had suddenly screamed.

Hermione had quickly jumped off from her husband, hastily fixing her clothes. The mood was broken and she didn't have time to look at her husband again or hear his groan of frustration. She immediately ran upstairs to her son's room. She had several scenarios in her head to what could have possibly happened to him that made him shout for her. When she had finally entered his room, her eyes grew wide at the scene before her. Gabe wasn't on his bed anymore, instead he was floating mid-air and going higher, his head nearly hitting the ceiling.

"Look mommy! Just like Peter Pan!" He said with delight. "I can fly!"

"Hermione, what happened–what the–" Noah had followed her to the room and had frozen upon seeing their son.

Hermione wasn't really sure at first, she just stared as her son who was chuckling and having the time of his life. Her heart was beating fast and she was trying to keep her head cool. She had always feared that this day would come. For more than a decade she had _departed_ from the Wizarding World for reasons she didn't want to remind herself yet. She had _stopped _using _magic_. Her wand and everything that relates to it all kept hidden in a place only she knows where.

Her magical past was always one of her currently best kept secrets. Noah doesn't know anything that she is–_was_ a Witch. She couldn't deny anymore that her son had inherited most of her genes and that he's a Wizard. In a normal wizarding home, this would've been a cause for joy and celebration but as she is in a muggle one and her husband had never known that part of her life, she was afraid. Several thoughts were running in her head. She'd needed to calm the situation. She walked towards Gabe and for the first time in a long time, she had quickly performed a non-verbal wandless spell to let him down and mildly sedate him. She hugged her son tightly who was still oblivious to what was actually going on. She would have to tell Noah later. Explain _everything_. She glanced at her husband for his reaction and that elicited a surprise from her.

She couldn't really understand the look on his face. Instead of confusion, his face was red with fury and his eyes looked like murder. Hermione had seen a lot of things, had experienced a lot of things but that look on him, frightened her. Even when they'd fight or when he'd be angry, she'd never seen such expression on him.

She held her son tightly then spoke, "Noah?"

He didn't say anything. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her. His jaws were clenched and she could see the muscles by his temple twitch.

"Noah...Noah!" She called out loudly and repeatedly until he'd finally snapped out from whatever he was thinking about. The murderous fury in his eyes flickered to a stoic one. He remained silent and then left the room. Hermione followed him after making sure Gabe was alright and asleep. He had gone back to the study, finishing the contents of his whiskey and some more.

"N-Noah?" She was still shell-shocked from what they had just witnessed.

"I-I don't understand…" He put down the whiskey bottle and moved towards the shelf. She couldn't place the tone of his voice. She's not even sure on why he was looking for a book. There was silence as he pulled an old black leather-bound book, flipping through the pages so hastily.

"I don't understand, Hermione." He put down the book a moment later then looked at her. "Our son had just performed _accidental magic_."

"I-what?" She had suddenly gone confused. How does he know about that?

"_Magic_. _Witchcraft_. Those things are real and it's corrupted our son!" He started pacing around. "How could this be? Our son can't be _magical_."

Hermione doesn't know what to say. "What?" She repeated.

"Witches and Wizards live among us. They do nothing but spread malice in this world. They kill _us_ for the hell of it! They _make_ sport out of it." There was a sudden change in his town, it has sounded _dangerous. _She'd never heard him talking like that.

"How could this be? How? Unless…" He paused, staring at her. "_Are you sure he's my son, Hermione_?"

"W-what?" His tone was beginning to scare her now.

"IS GABRIEL MY FUCKING SON?!" He suddenly bellowed. There rage in his eyes were back. Who is this man?

"Of course he is! I've never been anyone but you before he was born!" She began to realise that the man in front of her now felt like a stranger, not the husband she'd always known. It also dawned on her that he has kept some secrets just like her.

"It's the logical explanation, Hermione!"

"Logical explanation to what?"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Noah's outburst must have woken Gabe, his excited magic must've broken the charms she used on him.

"Stay away from him, Hermione." Noah gravely said, looking at the boy who had joined them again.

"What are you saying?" She moved in front of her son, blocking him from Noah.

"I said stay away from him!" He warned, putting a step towards them. Gabe started crying, he'd never heard his father speak like that.

"What's going on, Noah?" She asked again.

"What's going on? What's going on is that my _fucking_ son just floated tonight! It's not normal! He's got filth all over him!" He continued.

"Mommy, Daddy just said a bad word." Gabe put his arms around her legs, sniffing.

"Filth?" Hermione repeated, lowering herself to pick her son up. Gabe hid his face on her neck.

"HE JUST PERFORMED FILTHY MAGIC! HE'S DANGEROUS TO US AND EVERYONE! GIVE HIM TO ME, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! MY OWN SON!" Noah's eyes looked crazed. He suddenly punched the wall and kick the things around the room. It had frightened their son more and hadn't subdued his tears.

"Calm down, Noah. You're scaring our son." She said while rubbing her son's back.

"Give him to me." He moved closer to Hermione and Gabe and tried to take the boy from her. She held him tightly.

"Stay away, Noah. Calm down… " Hermione tried to level her voice. She was entirely confused on the situation.

"You expect me to calm down when my son is about to be like the very same shit that killed my family?"

"Killed your family? You said they died in a car crash!" Gabe had cried more as his parents started screaming at each other now.

"They were _murdered _by Wizards!" Hermione gasped at that revelation.

"Give him to me!" He'd forcefully and successfully pulled the boy from her. "We need to purge the corruption from him."

"Stop! Noah, you're hurting him!" Hermione had tried to pull her husband's arms away from Gabe but he was too strong for her. The boy burst into even more tears and it broke Hermione's heart.

Noah had pulled the boy out of the room. Hermione had followed them, fear was all over her now. They'd gone down to the living room where Noah was trying to tie Gabe's hands with cable ties.

"Mommy, Daddy's being mean!" Her son screamed, his face down on the carpeted floor. His eyes were red with tears and snot was all over him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione pushed her husband away.

"I'm making sure he doesn't do anything else." He glared at her.

"You're hurting him! He's not some animal you just tie up!" She hit his chest, her tears couldn't be stopped. Her baby was hurting and so was she. She needed to stop her husband.

"Don't interfere!" He'd stopped her from hitting him again. He pushed her forcefully and she fell with a thump on the floor. He took a tiny bottle from his trouser pocket. He rolled the boy so that he was supine. "Drink this!" He tipped the bottled to the boy's mouth but Gabe held his mouth shut.

"I said drink this!" He squeezed his son's jaw, forcing it to open a bit. Gabe continued but struggled to keep his mouth closed.

Hermione stood up, there was a bit of pain all over her body but she ignored that. She held her right hand behind her as she had nonverbally summoned her wand. She didn't have any choice, her husband was hurting her Gabe. Once she felt the wand reach her right hand, she felt a sense of familiarity and longing. She hadn't realised how much she'd miss her wand.

_Be strong, Hermione. Do this for Gabe. _

Without preamble she pointed it at Noah who was still trying to force the bottle to their son and performed a spell for the first time in a decade.

"_Stupefy!_" Noah slumped on the ground, the bottle rolling away. She ran to her son and whispered words of comfort. She then waved her wand again and did a few spells and incantations. She had no other choice. She was still confused on what was going on and the best thing for her to do was to make sure her Gabriel is going to be away from here and be somewhere safe.

"Mommy?" Gabe spoke as he calmed down, streaks of tears and ignorance still evident on his face. Hermione's heart gave out a bit for her little boy. She took her smallest cloak and wrapped it around him. She then double-checked on their things, she made sure she got the important ones.

"Do you want to go on a trip, Gabe?" She asked her son.

"Are we going to Disneyland?"

"No, darling, we'll go somewhere else. To a friend of mommy's." She let herself think of the past, of the people she'd left behind. Of _someone_ she'd never really forgot.

He glanced at his unconscious father then replied, "I don't like Daddy today. Can it just be the two of us?"

"Of course, darling. It'll just be the two of us." She said wearing the sling of her bag around her. Silently, she cast a charm on her son again.

"Okay, mommy." Gabe started to yawn. She'd move closer to him and started carrying him. Once he had fallen into his drowsiness, Hermione took one final glance at the place that was her and Gabe's home in the last few years and left.

* * *

Hermione had portkeyed to London after getting an approval from her associate in the MACUSA, hoping that the _Fidelius_ charm hadn't been updated and that he'd still be there. Luckily, Gabe hadn't really felt the disturbance and continued to sleep. She crossed the street and towards the familiar 12 Grimmauld Place, managing to go through the security wards that he had placed all over the house. She'd silently congratulated herself for that, she thought she'd forgotten her spellwork. She walked towards the last few steps to the door and rang the doorbell. A moment later, it had opened revealing a bespectacled, messy-haired man with his wand out.

"H-Hermione?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Coffee Reveries for helping me with this! Please don't forget to write a review! **


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

Harry Potter was a solitary figure in the library and study of 12 Grimmauld Place. His tired green eyes stared blankly into space as he took a swig from his bottle of Guinness. There was nothing else to do, especially when it's already pretty late or early depending on the point of view. Sleep had evaded him as his body clock hasn't adjusted yet after he spent two weeks in another timezone. A few hours ago he had attended one of Mrs. Weasley's famed Sunday dinners and spent most of the evening getting caught up with his best mate Ron and the rest of the Weasley brood. He was interrupted from his half-drunken haze midway through his drink by a near-foreign ring of the doorbell. He hardly remembered when he'd heard it last. The entire house started to rumble and vibrate like a mini earthquake. He put the bottle down and stood up, stumbling a bit on the empty bottles strewn all over the floor. He took his wand out as the house rumbled and vibrated continuously. He waited until there was a sound of a cracking barrier. He deeply inhaled and exhaled. There could only be one reason why such a phenomenon was happening.

It was 3 am and someone had just disturbed his wards. He remained motionless as he tried to analyse on how anyone could've gotten through his fool-proof wards. He mentally prepared himself as he went out to the hallway. He slowly and cautiously walked towards the front door. His wand remained pointed at the shoulder level. This could be an attack, which he could take on solo anytime but with his slightly inebriated condition, it would be quite a challenge. He opened the door, letting the light from the street lamps reveal his visitor.

Shock hit him like cold water as he had realised who it was. He lowered his wand. This couldn't be. Has he fallen asleep in the study and dreamt of this?

He then spoke a name he hadn't really spoken in a long time. "H-Hermione?"

Hermione Granger, after all these years, stood right outside his home carrying something that looked heavy and was covered by a dark travel cloak. Of all the scenarios that went through his mind, this was entirely different.

"Hello, Harry." She said. She looked frightened. "C-can I come in? It's urgent."

He stared at her for a while, letting his neurons process this, before he responded. "Uh, yeah, come in." He opened the door wide and stepped away. She looked sideways and behind her before she entered. She walked into 12 Grimmauld Place so naturally, it's as if she'd never left and that she hadn't been gone for more than a decade. He followed her back to the study where she placed the cloaked bundle on the blue velvet loveseat. He wanted to say something to her but felt speechless. He suddenly felt embarrassed by the mess in the room. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He stood by the doorframe then felt his stomach drop when he'd realised that the bundle on the loveseat was a little boy. A sleeping little boy who, as he walked closer, looked entirely like her.

_She has a child, a son! Gone for ten years and back with a child! _

"Hermione...what?" The initial shock wore off and was followed by a greater one. He had the sudden notion for a stiff drink just to try to take in what he's seeing right now.

"Oh, Harry…" She kissed her son on the forehead then started to pace. He was able to look closely at her face, she was still beautiful and her face had matured. Her hair wasn't as bushy as before instead they were soft curls that landed around her shoulders and framed her face so well. Something was amiss though, there was something on the look of her face. He always thought he'd never see her like this ever again. She'd look like when they were still on the run. Always worried, always scared, and always a bit paranoid.

"Oh, Harry!" She said again but had quickly wrapped her arms around him so tightly. Harry returned the hug, not letting go unless she would. It felt weird but he had missed this. There was something about the warmth of Hermione's hugs. It was like a hot mug of butterbeer sprinkled with a bit of cinnamon on a winter's night by the fire. Harry Potter had missed Hermione Granger so much, he didn't think he could ever let her go again.

"I know you must have a lot of questions, Harry." She broke the hug. "I had to get here quick. I don't know anywhere else to go. I don't know anyone else I could turn to and ask for help. I know I've been gone for a long time and you deserve an explanation. You, Ron, Luna, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys...just…just give me a little bit of time. I just want him to be safe." _Him _was the little boy innocently sleeping. Harry glanced at the boy then at her and then looked down at her left hand. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at the glistening rings on her finger but he chose not to remark on it.

"H-how old is he?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't dare to look away from her. A bit of him was afraid she'd disappear again.

Hermione looked at her son fondly, "He's turning six in a few weeks...his birthday is the same as yours. His name's Gabriel, Gabriel James." She smiled. Harry felt a little bit of something he couldn't explain. "I wanted to name him after you cause of the shared birthday and everything." She then looked at Harry expectedly. He exhaled too loudly and nodded.

"You must be tired, Hermione." He commented. "Where'd you travel from? It looked like you had a long journey."

"New York, we had to stay there for a day. We live in Boston. I know someone from MACUSA who had given me a portkey on such short notice." She answered. "Harry, I–"

_So she'd been in America all along. _

"Let's save everything for tomorrow." He interjected. All of a sudden he felt frustrated but he had to extinguish that feeling for now. ."You've come a long way and you need to rest. I've still kept your bedroom on the first floor, just in case. You and your son could stay there." She looked like she wanted to say something more but she bit her lip instead and nodded. She turned and lowered herself to pick her son up.

"I can carry him upstairs if that's alright with you?" He offered to which Hermione didn't have a problem with. She had always trusted him even after all these years. Slowly, she brought Gabe to Harry, who still couldn't believe that this was happening. They climbed up the stairs and into Hermione's room without any noise. Harry set the boy on the bed then stationed himself by the door. He watched her as she pulled the blankets up and around him. She then took an orange stuffed fox from her small beaded handbag, the same one she had used during the war.

"You still have that?" He remarked half-amusingly. Being on the run was a lifetime ago, the memory saddened him.

"It's still useful and reliable. This is where I kept my other things." She patted the bag then placed the stuffed fox near the boy. She kissed her son's forehead. Harry felt another unexplainable feeling again but shook it off.

"I seemed to have forgotten to ask...do you need something else? Food? Water? Tea?" He asked then wracked his brain wondering if he still has food left. He hadn't gone grocery shopping and with living alone, he didn't see the point of maintaining provisions when he could eat out or receive food from the Weasley matriarch.

"I'm good." She replied then smiled at him. He had missed that, he realised, Hermione's smile. He had greatly missed her.

"I'll leave you two to sleep and rest. I'll see you later in the morning…?" He said quite too hesitantly.

"You will. I promise." She assured him, sensing a bit of anxiousness from him. He relaxed.

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

Harry twisted the doorknob and quietly left the room.

"Harry?" She followed him out. He paused and turned to face her, gathering in her beauty again. He reprimanded himself internally.

"Is there something else you need?" He spoke.

"No...I-I just wanted to say…" She hesitated for a bit but moved closer and kissed his cheek. "...thank you. Thank you, Harry. You don't know what this means to me. I'll talk to you in the morning."

He didn't move until she went back into the room and the door had closed with a soft click.

* * *

There was a whoosh sound that had only come from the fireplace upstairs accompanied by two familiar echoing voices saying "Harry! Where are you?" and "We're here!".

That had broken Harry's train of thoughts. He took a glance at the wall clock at the kitchen situated in the basement and realised it was already 7:30 am. He looked down on the cup he was holding, it's content now a tepid tea. He'd lost track of time. After what had happened hours ago, he'd tossed and turned on his bed still trying to comprehend everything. He had fully given on sleep and thought to quickly visit a 24-hour grocery store so that he'd have something to cook breakfast.

Hermione was back, an older and more beautiful version of the Hermione he last saw, and she had brought her son along. That was something but what bothered him the most was the urgency of her arrival. He couldn't forget the worried look on her face. He hoped he'd get answers later when she's up and ready.

"Earth to Harry!" A hand waved in front of him. He blinked a couple of times then let his vision rest on a redheaded female figure wearing the dark green and gold of the Holyhead Harpies training kit. Next to her was a redheaded man wearing everyday Wizarding robes in blue.

"Gin… Ron… you got my owl!" He stood up. "Luna didn't come with you, Ron?"

"Yeah, I bloody well got it. Nobody wants to be woken up my a ruddy owl pecking on my window at an ungodly hour!" Ron complained as he placed himself across Harry at the table.

"Luna couldn't make. Remember she went with Neville and Newt Scamander for some sort of Magizoology and Herbology symposium in Sweden last night?" Ginny sat beside her brother. "Don't mind him, he hasn't eaten breakfast yet." Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Oh right, gonna start on that." Harry stood up from his seat. "You two want some tea first?"

"Sure. Anyway, I know you wouldn't owl us that early if it weren't urgent and I've got two hours before training starts, so what's up?" Ginny received the cups of tea, handing one to Ron. The sizzling sounds from the skillet had started and a waft of bacon and eggs surrounded the kitchen. Harry realised he hadn't thought this through. He had owled their friends after he had gone shopping. He wasn't even sure if Hermione's going to be alright with Ron and Ginny already here.

"Well here's the thing, last night–"

A sound of broken china had interrupted him followed by Ron swearing.

"Bloody hell!" Ron repeated as someone had joined them in the kitchen. He stood up from his seat. "BLOODY FREAKING HELL!"

Hermione stood by the kitchen entrance. "Nice to see you too, Ronald." She rolled her eyes at him in a very Hermione fashion and smiled at him. Then she looked at Ginny who had frozen and looked like she was about to cry. "Gin?"

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny didn't hesitate when she walked towards her long lost friend and enclosed her in a hug that could best Molly Weasley's infamous ones. Both women had gone tearful.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said again as he repaired the broken china, still surprised at the sight of his female best friend. He then glanced at Harry who only shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she and Ginny ended their hug. "Ron, Ginny, Harry, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long."

"Come here you!" Ron's normal vocabulary was back. He moved closer to hug her.

Harry had left them to a bit of idle chatter as he concentrated on preparing breakfast. So far so good. He knew that Ron and Ginny would receive her warmly at first, just happy to see her back. The elephant in the room will be ignored until further notice.

After he fried up a lot of bacon, eggs, and bangers he levitated them to the table along with toast, mash, and a pot of brewed coffee.

"Dig in, everyone." He announced and that paused their chatter. Harry sat on his seat as they began breakfast. He looked at Hermione curiously. Ron had noticed this and he raised an eyebrow at his friend. Harry saw that and he just shook his head at him.

Harry cleared his throat then said, "So, Hermione, how are you?"

"Yeah. How've you been _for the last ten years_." Ron added, his tone hinted their burgeoning frustration.

"Ron!" Ginny warned and glared at her brother.

"I deserve that… honestly…" Hermione spoke as she put her hands on the table, nervously twisting her fingers.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as she pointed at the rings on the index finger of her left hand. "You're married…" It didn't go amiss to them that there was a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

"Wow, we missed so much," Ron commented trying to sound jovial but the way his voice was laden with emotion had just made everyone feel heavy.

"Where have you been all these years?" Ginny said softly. She gave her a smile of encouragement, a nonverbal 'it's okay'.

"I was in America– in New York City for the first few years. I had to register at MACUSA then I studied at Columbia. That's where I met Noah, my husband…" For half an hour she explained the first half of her life in America. She didn't go to the part about Gabriel yet.

"What brought you here? What made you return? It sounded like everything in your life over there was perfect, you know, even w-without us…" Ginny expressed what the other two couldn't.

"I'm getting to that," Guilt made her look away from them. She played with the bangers and mash on her plate. "The reason I'm here is that–"

"Mommy?" A small and scared voice caught everyone's attention. They all looked at the little boy who had just entered the dining area. Ron suddenly choked on his toast. Harry quickly helped him clear his airway. Ginny looked at Hermione then at the boy repeatedly, her head swung from side to side like watching a tennis rally.

"Bloody hell! You've got a sprog! And he bloody looks like you. Mental!" Ron announced once he calmed down and drank a glass of water. Ginny had lightly slapped him for his language.

"Mommy, where are we?" The little boy walked towards her, he seemed to have forgotten whatever had happened in the last 24 hours. He glanced at the three people he had never met until today. "Who are they?"

"You're at mommy's friend's house in London, darling." She pulled her son upon her lap. "And these are her friends: Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry." She pointed to each of them to her son. Gabe looked at them closely.

"Hi. I'm Gabriel." He greeted them. He received a chorus of 'hellos' from the trio who had stared at him unbelievably. They all grew silent.

"Err… what does he like to eat? I've got Teddy's favourites in the pantry. Regular Muggle cornflakes and Pixie Puffs. Or porridge, but Teddy doesn't like that one…" It was Harry who broke the silence.

"What are Pikshie Puffs?" Gabe asked innocently, his little blue eyes looked up at Harry.

"Um...pixie-shaped cereal?" Harry answered.

Gabe turned to his mother, satisfied with Harry's short answer. He ignored the fact that he doesn't know what pixies are. "Can I have that, mommy?"

"Sure, ask your Uncle Harry nicely."

"Uncle Harry, can I please have the Pikshie Puffs?" He looked back at Harry again.

"Alright, I'll be back." Harry gave him an awkward smile.

"He looks like you, Hermione," Ginny said. "How old is he?"

"He's turning six. He's got the same birthday as Harry's actually." She answered.

"If you guys stay longer, we could have a double celebration at the Burrow. I'm sure that mum and dad would be glad to have both of you." Ron laid on the obvious.

"That'd be nice, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"I thought we were going to Disneyland on my birthday, Mommy." Gabe started to squirm. She'd nearly forgotten about the initial birthday plans she made with her husband.

"We'll go next time." She told her son.

"kay, it's no fun if daddy is mean." Her son replied accepting the decision instantly. His reply earned a questioning look from both Ron and Ginny.

Harry had returned with a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk. He then conjured up an extra chair for Gabe. Hermione began to wonder why he didn't just summon the cereal.

"You still haven't told us why you're here." Ginny asked when Harry went back to his seat.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, looking at her son who was enjoying his breakfast. "The other night, Gabe performed magic for the first time."

"Oh! Congratulations! That's brilliant…" Ginny exclaimed then saw her shake her head. "... right?"

"That's the problem," Hermione said then bit her lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Gabe's father, well, h-he didn't take it too well." Her voice broke as she remembered Noah's reaction and the way he had treated their son.

"How come? Shouldn't he happy as well that his son is a Wizard?" Ron voiced their confusion.

"Gabe's father isn't magical and I've never told him that I'm a witch. I've been living as a muggle all these years." She finally admitted to the now gobsmacked faces of her friends.

* * *

Slowly he gained consciousness. An acrid smell invaded his senses. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He didn't recognise where he is. He felt a bit of dampness in his surroundings. He tried to move but realised he had been tied on a chair, a rope dug into his wrists and ankles every time he tried to wiggle from it. He tried to remember what had happened before this…

His son. His wife. He was at home.

He remembered now. His son was floating. Signs of magic. The thought of it fueled him to move more but it only seemed to tighten whatever is binding him.

"I recommend that you don't move, Mr. Wilson." There was a spark from a match and then puffs of smoke before a deeply-accented monotonous voice spoke. "Or the ropes will continue until it cuts off your arms and legs entirely."

"Who are you?" Noah asked as he stilled himself. The voice somehow felt familiar.

"That's not important."

"What happened?"

"It's funny. I've been ignoring your extra activities. The ones we didn't ask you to do. I know you've been stealing from us bit by bit but that wasn't what alerted me." Soft light flickered above but it only hid the man's face in the shadows. "We know you have kept it. So we started monitoring you. We've always trusted you so I had least expected this."

"Expect what?" He asked.

"On a late Saturday night, your home beamed low-level signals of magic. Not long after that, it followed an even stronger one. A most powerful and unique magical signature. I've asked a couple of men to go into your home to investigate and they found you unconscious from a Stunning spell." The man said.

"A what?"

"Don't act stupid. You've been working with other wizards, aren't you? Who is it? The French? The British? The Japanese? Ha! You know we've sent them false trails. It's quite clever, really, even got Potter in a goose chase." Noah became confused. Other Wizards? Who was Potter?

"We looked into it more. Of course, we weren't really surprised when we found out who your wife actually is."

"What about my wife?"

The man laughed. "Are you acting stupid? or do you truly not know who your wife is?"

"My wife has nothing to do with anything. She's only a Literary agent. Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He bellowed.

"I'll be damned. That bitch didn't tell you, didn't she? She kept it for years, from you! She was probably the one who stunned you! I'm impressed but then you muggles are all the same. Easy to fool." There was mocking mirth in the man's tone.

"Tell me what? What are you talking about? You're fucking crazy."

"That she's only one of the most gifted and powerful witches out there." The man said in finality. Then the light went off and he was gone.

Fury returned easily to Noah as those words settled in his brain.

_Hermione's a witch._

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	3. What She Left Behind

** Chapter Three: What She Left Behind **

Hermione splashed water on her face and stared at the bathroom mirror. After their short breakfast reunion, the Weasley siblings left for their respective jobs. Ron as Managing Director of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Ginny as Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Harry excused himself as well and explained he had to check in at the Auror office to send his report. They all agreed to meet up again on a later time and maybe with the rest of the Weasleys at the Burrow. Thinking of _the Burrow_ had her a bit anxious. It's going to comprise of everyone she had left here in the Wizarding World.

She listened closely to any sound outside the bathroom, where her son slept. Gabe had decided to take a nap as he was still adjusting to the timezone. He hadn't done any accidental magical so far and there might be a huge gap between the first and the next one. That was her only relief for now. She was also glad that Harry had left for a while because there were still so many things left _undiscussed_ and frankly, she wasn't ready for it yet. Knowing him, it's not going to be easy. She suspected that he had owled Ron and Ginny to come as buffer. Harry was, well, _Harry_. Something she noticed from him even after ten years. She was thankful that she was left alone for now because she was allowed the time to process everything that had happened. She hadn't really thought of everything else after her hurried exit.

She wasn't sure how she's all taking it emotionally. There was something blooming in her chest. She knew that she was still in the calm before the storm and that later everything will hit her with full force. Was she ready for that? She sighed as she drew her eyes to the Rosevine wand that she had placed by the faucet. She took and held it. She felt warmth coming from the wand as her magic welcomed her overwhelmingly. She couldn't believe she had barely used magic for almost a decade. She knew that she had missed it but all those memories she had never really successfully forgotten started to squeeze her insides. The imperfect seams will be reopened. She fully knew now that she couldn't turn her back to all of these anymore. Her son performed magic; he _is_ a Wizard. One day he will receive a letter from Hogwarts, just like her all those years ago. She remembered how good it had all felt. She could never deny him that. She would need to tell him everything, teach him everything. He needs to be exposed to the world she had left behind.

She took a few deep breaths as she looked at her left arm. She put the wand back on the sink and began to unroll her left sleeve. She took her wand again and felt tremors on her hand. It didn't take her long to understand that what had been blooming in her chest was the delayed feeling of dread. Again, she reminded herself. Her son was entering the Wizarding World, a world as imperfect as the non-magical one he grew up in and she knew that she would have to tell him not only the wonderful parts of it but the dark and ugly as well. The foul things she had to experience, the _discrimination_.

She closed her eyes and her voice quavered when she spoke the words _Finite Incantatem_.

Slowly, it countered the last spell she had done from all those years ago. She had to choke down a sob as she finally read what had been carved on her skin when the concealment charm was completely lifted.

_Mudblood_.

* * *

She clutched her mobile phone nervously while she sat on the bed next to her sleeping son. She had just turned the power back on, expecting messages or missed calls from Noah _but there were none_. She thought about calling him but she didn't want to. Not yet anyway. She wouldn't know what to say to him. She had another thing to think about as well, which is her agency. She had nearly forgotten about that. She'd have to call her friend and partner, Elizabeth Breitweiser. She checked the time in Boston on her phone before she pressed the call button. It rang a couple of times until a female voice picked up.

"Hermione? How are you up this early?" Elizabeth's voice spoke on the speakers, she sounded like she'd just come from her daily run. It was still 6 am in Boston.

"Liz? Are you busy?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was about to eat breakfast at the corner café. Wanna meet me there?" She replied.

"I can't–"

"If my godson is awake you can bring him! I miss that little munchkin! Bring Noah too!" Liz cut in.

"Actually, Liz, I'm not in Boston."

There was a short pause and then, "Not in Boston? Where are you?"

"In London."

"_London?_" Liz repeated.

"Yes, I'm here in England." Hermione answered.

"Why? How come? What's going on?"

"I know I'm sorry that's why I'm calling. It's Gabe."

"What happened? Is he hurt?"

She glanced at her son. "It's happened, Liz. The one I've been dreading."

"Oh," Liz had understood what Hermione was referring to because she had grown in a magical household, only she was a squib. "And Noah?"

"He didn't take it too well. It's the reason why I decided to come here."

"What do you mean?"

"He sort of went mad and h-he tried to hurt Gabe." Hermione felt her voice break.

"That asshole!" Liz exclaimed. "How's Gabe? Is he okay?"

"He's sleeping and I don't think he's fully aware with the entire situation...oh,Liz,this is all my fault. I should've told Noah about me being a witch before we got married and all."

"It's not your fault, Hermione. You left that world behind and I understand. After all you've been through but Noah… how can he do that?" Liz angrily said. .

"I don't know. He felt like a different person. He _was_ a different person."

"Oh, Hermione…" It was that familiar dismayed tone that she rarely does.

"Liz…I know you never really liked my husband…"

"I knew there was something off about him, Hermione. You knew what I thought of him all those years ago and I have been silent about it these days cause you married him and he's my godson's father…"

"Let's not go into that, please." Hermione didn't want to start an argument that would surely raise voices and wake Gabe from his nap.

"Okay,okay, where are you? Are you somewhere safe?"

"Yeah. I'm actually at Harry's. I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh...damn. How'd he react when you just showed up _with a child_?" Hermione had told her everything about her past when they've started becoming close friends during their years in Columbia University.

"I'm not sure. He didn't kick us out so that's something and Ron and Ginny were here as well. I told them what happened."

"Well, that's _something_ indeed. Do you know how long you'll be staying there?"

"Haven't really thought about it. Listen, if Noah contacts you…"

"I'm not telling him anything! I promise! Hermione take your time with Gabe. I can only imagine what's been going through your head. Don't worry about the agency. We can email you and everything. Just focus on Gabriel for now."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I can handle the agency."

"Thank you, Liz."

"Update me from time to time?"

"I will."

The conversation ended with Hermione feeling a bit lighter than a while ago. Seeing that it was nearly lunch and knowing that Harry failed to mention when he'd back, she thought about cooking it herself. She went down to the kitchen and looked at what's in the pantry of 12 Grimmauld Place. But before she could decide on the menu, she heard a noise from the fireplace above. She went back up to see who had arrived.

"Ron!" She greeted as Ron patted soot out of his travel robes and then used his wand to fully clean it.

"Bloody hell, Harry needs to clean this fireplace." He commented.

"What are you doing here? And what have you brought?" She eyed at the paper bags that he was carrying.

"Thought you'd want some take-away from the Leaky Cauldron…" He held it up. "...for lunch. Thought we could catch up. Just the two of us. Without Ginny butting in and Harry brooding."

"Brooding?" She took one of the paper bags. She could already smell the aroma of proper British pub food she hasn't eaten in years.

"It's still one of his favourite past times. Speaking of Harry, where's he? I thought he was off duty today?" Ron asked as he took his robes off to make himself more comfortable.

"He's gone to the Ministry, something about handing in a report?" The two of them went down to the kitchen.

"Since when does he hand in reports during days off? He usually owls them." Ron wondered. She only shrugged. "Where's Gabe?"

"He's upstairs taking a nap." She replied as they took the meals out of the paper bag. Her mouth easily watered as they revealed the full contents: fish and chips, shepherd's pie, lasagne, and bottles of butterbeer. "I haven't had these in a long time!" She immediately opened one bottle and sipped at the sweet and creamy concoction.

"Thought you'd appreciate it. I didn't know what to get for your son so I got the lasagne. The Leaky Cauldron's food has gotten ten times better ever since Hannah became the landlady." He smiled at her.

"Hannah? Hannah Abbott?" She put down the empty bottle.

"Hannah _Longbottom_." Ron answered.

"She and Neville?" She asked. He nodded.

"Wow. Who would've thought?" She took a chip and ate it, the strong salty and vinegary taste and crispy smooth texture of it was nothing she had ever eaten in the pub food back in Boston.

"Yeah, a lot happened…" He started to rub the back of his neck. "Listen, Hermione, did Harry mention when he's coming back?"

"No," She was eating another piece of chip. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I do something for a bit? I can only do it if he's not here. The food's got a heating charm so it'll remain good." He said.

"Okay… what's going on?" She curiously asked.

Ron sighed. "Just follow me."

He started looking through the pantry, then the cupboards, and under the sink. He even took his wand out and used a spell but nothing happened.

"I know it's here somewhere…" He muttered and started stomping his food on the floor and patted the walls.

"What are you looking for Ron?" She asked.

He looked at her. "You'll see…when I find it. Come on, let's go to Sirius' room."

They climbed up to the topmost floor but before that Hermione took a peek at Gabe who was still sleeping in her room on the first floor. They opened the door that still had Sirius' nameplate and entered the room. The inside still had all of Sirius' things but they had been restored and maintained. The pictures of motorcycles and bikini-clad muggles were gone though. Instead, the wall was filled with newspaper articles both muggle and magical and bits of parchment all connected with pins and strings. It looked like one of those investigations boards from cop shows.

"Don't bother. He charmed it." Ron noticed as Hermione tried to read them but they all seemed to be blank or gave out gibberish. "But that's not why we're here for."

"What's with these, Ron?" She gestured towards the room. There were two framed photos at one side: the photo of the Marauders and half of Lily's letter to Sirius. Below the photos was an old desk topped with a pile of folders. "I thought he'd clean up everything. Why are we here, Ron? Are we even allowed here? Everything looks private."

"Every room he cleared up except this one." Ron was looking for something again.

"How come?" She was now very confused as she looked at him crouching down to the floorboards.

"I never really asked him. This is where he works and when he wants to be alone he locks himself in… aha!" He took his wand out to tap on one stationary floorboard which was glamoured. He undid the glamour to reveal a loose floorboard. "Very subtle, Harry." He said as he took it out and put his hand in.

"What are you doing, Ron?" She looked at him as he now took out a bottle.

"Looking for this." It was a bottle of firewhiskey. He sighed again.

"Why does he have that hidden in there?"

"Because he's not supposed to have it." He answered.

"How come?"

Ron had looked her in the eye when he said, "Why do you think, Hermione?"

* * *

Ron and Hermione were now back at the kitchen, enjoying the fish and chips, shepherd's pie, and butterbeers.

"Explain, Ron." She tilted her head towards the fresh new bottle he had unearthed from the loose floorboard.

"It's a newly bought and unopened bottle of Ogden's" He answered as he helped himself to a helping of Shepherd's pie covered in gravy. "There was another one I found a few days ago behind the sink, he charmed it to look like a bottle of cleaning potion. It was half full."

"So he's been hiding firewhiskey everywhere? What's wrong with that?" She questioned.

He started on the fish and chips and said, "There's so much you don't know, Hermione. After you left…"

"You don't have to remind me again that I left and that I missed out on a lot. _It was my decision_." She had gone flustered.

He held his hands up. "I know, I know but the reason I wanted to talk to you privately is so that I could catch you up on everyone. If that's alright?"

"Okay...go on." She started feeling dread. "So… H-Harry?"

Ron cleared his throat. "It was terrible when you left, Hermione. It affected all of us but most of all, it ruined him and–"

"What are you trying to tell me, Ron? That I'm the bad guy? That Harry's the only one allowed to grieve? To feel hurt? To feel loss? That what happened to me should be discounted?" She immediately cut in.

"I'm not saying any of those. I just want to tell you what to expect after having been gone for ten bloody years." He saw her look away from him. "Listen, Hermione, why did you choose to show up here at 12 Grimmauld Place and to him? There were many of us you could've come to but you went to him."

His question stumped her for a bit. "I–It felt like the right decision."

"How'd react when you arrived?" He asked.

"He was alright. To be honest. He was obviously in shock but he didn't really react negatively, he was more _neutral_." She answered and looked at him.

"I see…" He looked down on his meal.

"What's going on, Ron?" She knew there was something he was trying to tell her.

"I know the both of you have something _unresolved _and I'm not going to be the one who's going to tell you everything about him. After you left we were all a wreck. We were all worried. It took us a while to try to move on after we realised that you must have. For Harry, it took a little bit longer and Gin and I had to take turns in looking after him. It was difficult but it went well later. We got on and then a few months ago he had a bit of a pitfall. I'm not going to tell you what happened because it's not my business but it got him back to the stupid things he did and right now, I'm not sure how he's all coping _especially _that you've come back." He explained.

"So you think that my son and I shouldn't stay here with him?"

Ron shook his head. "I think it's going to be fine. It'll keep him busy other than work… but Hermione, I have to know if you'll just be here temporarily or permanently."

"I haven't thought of that." She sighed. He nodded. "How about you, Ron? How are you? Tell me what you've been up to."

He finished his meal before he answered. "I've been fine. Working with George has been great for me. I had only been an Auror for two years before I realised that I didn't want it. It was more of a 'Harry' thing, you know?"

She nodded. "And are you married?"

"No, Luna and I haven't really discussed that yet." He sheepishly said.

"You and Luna?"

"Yeah, we've been together for four years now. Mum's been annoying us with wedding hints but Lun and I are enjoying our careers and each other for now. You should come to our flat for lunch or dinner soon. She'd be excited to see you again." He said.

"That's very nice. I'm happy for you, Ronald." She replied.

"Thanks."

"What about your parents? The rest of your family?" She asked.

"Dad's retiring soon, mum is still the same only she's now pressuring everyone to marry and have loads of kids. Bill and Fleur have three children. Charlie is still in Romania with his dragons. Percy's married, he and his wife Audrey are expecting their second child. George and Angelina started dating a few years ago, mum's also annoying them but I don't know, I think George may propose this year. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is doing great, we've opened a few branches. There's me, which you already know and then there's Ginny who's having a grand time with her Quidditch career. She's been seeing a lot of different people much to mum's dismay but yeah she didn't want to settle down yet, not until she'd retire." She listened carefully as he listed down everyone in the Weasley clan. There was a slight pang in her chest as she realised that there were so many people she had left behind. She averted her eyes when Ron saw the mixed emotions on her face, she didn't want to be all teary in front of him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I missed a lot of things."

"Come here," He stood up and offered a hug. She gladly accepted the hug from her best friend.

"I'm sorry." At this point she couldn't control her tears.

"Don't be." He calmed her and offered his handkerchief.

"Thanks…How about Andromeda and Teddy? Professor McGonagall?" She wiped her face.

"Andy and Teddy are fine. Teddy's just finished his first year in Hogwarts, can you believe that? Professor McGonagall is still the Headmistress although she did joke she'd retire the second that one of our offsprings are starting Hogwarts. Guess that's in a few years, eh? Mum invites them all the time. Even the Minister and everyone who were with us during the war." He answered then grew silent as he waited for another reaction from her. The war is probably still a sensitive topic.

"How's he with Teddy?" She spoke after a moment. He didn't have to ask who she was referring to. The topic of Harry will always resurface.

"He's great. They have a tight bond. Sometimes Ted would change his looks to match Harry's and it's like their actual father and son. Harry's been teaching him how to fly and everything. I like seeing him like that. He seems to be normal with Ted around." He said.

"Normal?"

"The Harry we knew after the war." He vaguely replied.

"Oh," She somehow got what he meant.

He looked at the time. "Well my break is almost over and I still have to go to Hogsmeade but before I leave, Gin and I wondered about how you're telling everyone that you're back?"

"Haven't thought of that either." She slightly frowned.

"I was wondering if you'd let us set it up as a surprise next weekend? Still gives you and Gabe plenty of time to adjust to the timezone and everything. Luna's gonna be back by then. We could tell mum we have announcement and to invite everyone. She'd probably think we got engaged or something and won't expect that it's you. Would be a great laugh to see her reaction." He suggested.

"Molly's going to kill you but it sounds like a great idea." She gave him a soft smile. "I thought about reaching out to her about Gabe with her experience and knowledge."

"Yeah mum would love to help and she's an expert in that. I'm warning you though, she's going to steal Gabe from you the entire time and dote on him." He teased.

"I'm sure Gabe would love it." She smiled at him and felt like reconnecting with Ron will be the easiest so far. The others would still depend. She glanced up, wondering if her son had already woken from his nap.

"Anyway, I have to go. See you again soon? We can group again and talk more." They both prepared to leave the kitchen.

"That's a plan." She replied.

"And Hermione?" He turned around before going into the study.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you talk to Harry. Just the two of you."

"I can try, Ron." And with that she knew that a confrontation with Harry is something she wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! and if you haven't yet, please check out the story that Coffee Reveries and I wrote titled 'A Day in December'. I've linked the story and her profile on my profile :)**


	4. Aftershock

**Chapter Four: Aftershock **

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic mindlessly. There wasn't any report to send in for he had already sent it to his superior yesterday. He wanted more time on his own and being in 12 Grimmauld Place with her presence wasn't going to help. Even if he locked himself up in Sirius's old room, she'd only be a few metres away. He didn't quite trust himself with her around and especially with a child, _her child_, at present. Hence, him inviting Ron and Ginny. He knew having them around would delay the predicted awkwardness. A part of him was glad that she had come back and the other part of him wasn't sure.

As he entered the lift to go to the second level, he replayed the scenes from last night. He wondered if it was a coincidence, some sign from the universe when he had hallucinated the image of her back in Tokyo. He shook his head, just when he thought he was _over_ what happened, everything comes back. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all and the irony, but laughing on his own inside a lift would just strengthen the rumours of his sanity.

The lift stopped with a ping and he stepped out into the second level. The Auror headquarters was currently in its usual buzz of Aurors talking or discussing. His colleagues greeted him while he got himself through the maze of cluttered cubicles and into one of the private individual offices for senior officers. He opened the door that had a bronze plaque engraved with his name. The state of his office had looked exactly alike when he had left it two weeks ago. Clean and in a bit of an 'organised mess'. There was the usual desk and chair with a couple of file cabinets behind it. In the middle of the room were a few mismatched chairs that faced a huge board with already yellowing clippings, photographs, and other necessary information of the current case he's been working on. The set up was a bigger version of the one he had back home, still charmed to be seen by the specific sanctioned witches or wizards only. His office was also a part-time briefing room for their current operation.

He took off the bomber jacket he wore and hung it behind the door. He sat on a chair and looked through the files that the rest of his team had left. As he sifted through the folders, making sure to organise them by date and by priority, one that was dated a few months ago made him pause. This specific folder was withheld for a reason and he didn't realise he was already allowed access to it. It waa taken by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for further examination. He placed it on top of his priority pile. He knew the file contained vital information pertaining to the case and there was a sense of apprehension for his part. He instantly got himself lost in his thoughts again and soon tension began to wrap itself around his head. The stress, lack of sleep, and last night's event began to get to him and he knew it was borderlining indisposition but it was nearly impossible to let himself relax. His brain was functioning like a train with no brakes, on its way to a crash. He began to rub his temples when he heard a knock. He looked up to see Head Auror Gawain Robards enter.

"Potter," Robards greeted.

"Sir," Harry stood from his seat.

"As you were, Harry." The Head Auror dropped formality. He summoned a chair and placed it in front of Harry's desk. The both of them sat. "Wilkinson from the Obliviator squad told me he was in the lift with you. If I remember correctly, you were supposed to have a day off."

"The trip was already like a holiday, sir. Thought to pop in here for a bit to look in on what's waiting for me when I get back tomorrow." Harry answered and gestured at the numerous files.

"I've read your report once I received it but we'll discuss more of that for tomorrow's briefing. And yes, I'll be attending that tomorrow." Robards's eyes fell on Harry's priority file. He nodded at it. "Regarding that, Harry…"

Harry glanced at the topmost folder. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up but I'm just expressing concerns if I should still have you as Senior Investigation Officer for this operation…" He looked at Harry curiously and gauged his reaction.

Harry shook his head. "Of course, sir. I've been leading this for more than a year now. It would be ridiculous to drop me as SIO."

"I know and I agree, you're one of my best Senior Aurors but what happened months ago, I thought it may have given you a different kind of impact _emotionally_." He said, his tone more serious.

"It may have affected me, sir, but I can assure you that it will not sway my focus on this investigation. I have always been good at compartmentalising, which is why I have a big success rate. My team could handle this and we will see through it until we've finally closed this case." Harry replied with confidence.

"A few _higher beings_ expressed some concern to me and I just had to bring it up, Harry, and…" He trailed off for a bit before clearing his throat. "...and as you know, I have now thought several times about retirement."

"Retirement, sir?" Harry queried.

"Yes, _retirement_. I've already discussed with the Minister and the Department Head. It will happen a bit later though and I've already written my recommendation on who should replace me. My replacement was always the issue on why I kept holding it off. " Robards looked at him even more seriously now.

"That's very good, sir. I'm sure whoever will replace you would be the best man or woman for the job."

"I have high confidence in _you_." He pointed out.

Harry looked at his boss with surprise. "Me, sir? Are you sure?"

"There's nobody else, Harry. Anyway," Robards stood up and Harry followed him. They walked towards the door. "Focus on your current work, I'll have no doubt you'll be able to solve this. When all of this is over then the both of us could have a proper chat about this Head Auror business over a pint. Now, I think it's best you enjoy the rest of your off. I ought to extend it!"

"It's enough, sir, and thank you." He replied.

"It's not a problem. See you tomorrow, Potter." The Head Auror shook his hand and left.

Harry turned around and reflected on their conversation. A promotion would be entirely great but it seems a bit silly to think of it too much. There was still an on-going investigation to worry and focus on. Knowing that he couldn't stay in the Auror headquarters the whole day, he took his jacket back and thought of where he could go next. He wasn't ready to return to 12 Grimmauld Place yet.

* * *

After leaving the Ministry, he decided to walk around the less crowded muggle parts of London. His mind wandered helplessly again but going back to the events that happened hours ago was inevitable. He could barely remember a natural moment of peace and it seemed like things were _always_ going to be happening to him whether he wanted it or not. He can't deny himself the fact that all these years he had wanted her to return. That all these years he had lost a part of him that she took when she left so suddenly. He didn't want to think too much, to go into detail on the years following her abandonment. Yes. _Abandonment_. There wasn't any better term he could think of. He wasn't going to sugarcoat it because he had felt that she had abandoned them, _ abandoned him_. It made him sound arrogant and selfish but what is one to expect when the person they trusted for the majority of their life had suddenly left?

There was a tiny part of him, the one that hoped, that always knew that one day she'd return. And she did, didn't she? But under different circumstances and for an unexpected reason. He honestly doesn't know what to make of it. What was he supposed to do? After the initial shock of it all, frustration and anger came so naturally. He wanted so badly to just go to her and tell her everything that he had bottled for years but at the same time there was a boundary. Their situation, their relationship right now wasn't like it was a decade ago.

He pondered more as he suddenly stopped by the sidewalk. He knew that he simply must talk to someone about this, to give him an input or make him see clear of the situation. He couldn't just let his feelings take over him just like that. He had stopped by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley but Ron wasn't available and he had a slight hunch on _why_. He then thought of another person, someone he had confided to during the last few years. Knowing that he was a little bit desperate, he turned to the next corner, into a dead end where he knew no one would look, and apparated.

* * *

The Welsh skies seemed brighter with a puff of clouds around, an opposite of the somewhat gloomy English weather that always promised of rain. Harry had always thought about moving here someday. 12 Grimmauld Place had looked decent and more livable when he had slowly renovated it over the years but ever since he was young and he was living under the cupboard in Privet Drive, he had always promised himself that he would have his _own_ place. He always had this fantasy of his own family in a beautiful home. He had thought it possible for a long time and now, he wasn't so sure.

He now sat in one of the green and gold stands of 'the Stroph', the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch stadium and looked over the team's training. As one of the team's biggest supporters _and _sometimes sponsor, he was sometimes free to come and visit anytime without having his head told off by their current Manager and former player, the Legendary Gwenog Jones. He loved coming here from time to time. Most of it was just to watch the team in their training, vicariously living through them because sometimes he missed playing Quidditch intensively but not too much that he'd want to do it professionally. In some other time, he'd be here as well even if there's no scheduled team practise. He'd become mates with the old pitch caretaker, Osian, who was like a very old but still quite nimble Granduncle. Osian would challenge him a one-on-one Seeker match when the weather's quite good and when he'd finish with the usual pitch maintenance. The current record is Harry 17 and Osian 15, which is a good one for that old man's age of 78. If they weren't doing that, they would just sit on one of the stands and talk over steaming hot tea. Their topics would range to almost anything but most of the time Harry loved listening to his stories of the past. The caretaker's currently on holiday in Maldives though so talking to him is out of the question. Besides, he was here for someone else.

"Oi," Ginny Weasley hovered in front of him on her new broom _the_ _Cyclone Zenith V9_, latest model from Ron and George's World-class broom line. "Fancy having you here."

"What's the starting acceleration of that?" He was momentarily distracted by the broom.

"1.7 g but that's not why you're here, Harry, or else you'd have asked Ron and George back in London instead apparating here in Anglesey." She cut to the point as she landed on the stand and placed her broom carefully over five seats. Harry looked over the pitch again, the entire team were already on the ground and dispersing for their break. He saw Gwenog Jones waving at him and so he waved back.

"I didn't know where else to go." He said quietly. "Or anyone I could talk to."

"You know that's bullshit, Harry." She plainly said which only made him glance at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well your brother's off somewhere." He answered.

"And _she's _in your house." Ginny wasn't stupid and she'd known him for so long that she could easily read him.

He sighed, his head bowed down and his hands on top of it. "You and Ron are taking this a lot easier. Like nothing happened."

"I don't really see the problem. She left and then she came back,_ alive_. She would have thought about never returning but she did,even if it's for another reason." She answered.

He looked up at her then scoffed. "See, that's it. _She left, Gin._ She left."

"If we're getting the facts straight all over again then yes, Hermione left years ago. It was confusing and frustrating and we never expected it but can you _really _blame her? After all the things we went through? Don't even pretend it didn't fucked you all up cause I was there and Ron was there." Ginny's tone levelled on a danger zone.

In a calmer tone he said, "I feel like I'm being torn apart all over again, Gin. Just when I thought I'm on level ground, I'm being dragged to the edge. I was beginning to think I was going to be fine, after all it's been _ten years_...and then she returned and it's back to zero for me again. I wish it didn't have to be this difficult. "

"You've been through a lot of things, Harry, since when were they easy? And what do you want to happen, Harry? She's married. She has a son. Things just don't just go back to the way they were, don't they?" She said.

He shook his head. His thoughts went back to last night again. He wanted to admit that he felt a spark of hope when he saw her again but when he had seen her son, it dampened. The worst bit were the rings on her finger. That was a great punch to the gut. He hated that feeling. The feeling that reality was spinning out again and away, so far from his reach. There is a cacophony inside him and sometimes it's too loud, it's too great. Too much noise and too much silence. It's just too overwhelming. It made him feel stupid everytime he would look at his best friends and everyone else. How is it that they had seemed to go on with their lives so well? And that he, the so-called _great Harry Potter_, needed to rely on his temporary crutch from time to time. Somewhere along he had gone stagnant and he had let that gaping void inside him swallow him whole. Sometimes he wondered if it will ever end. He wondered if her return is going to make things better or maybe worse.

He continued to drift off until Ginny shook him out of it.

"Harry!" She had been trying to catch his attention for the last several seconds. "You spaced out again. That hasn't happened since…" She looked at him accusingly .

"No," He shook his head. "I'm in control now, Gin. It's nothing like the last time."

"You sure?" She asked, concern etched on her face. He only nodded. "Okay, I'll take your word for it…" She continued but it sounded like she wasn't entirely convinced.

"I have an idea on what to do, Gin, but I'm not so sure if I should do it. I'm still really trying to absorb everything. How do you let someone re-enter in your life after so many years? How do you re-enter theirs? Have I got a space in her life?" The frustration seemed to be neverending now.

She sighed. "That's a big question mark. The Hermione that I saw again today, looked like the Hermione I grew up with. She _felt_ like the Hermione we all knew but things are different now are they? We don't know what really happened, we don't really know what she actually felt. Is she really the same Hermione? Change is always something hard to accept and I guess, the first thing the two of you would have to do is to clear up everything. I know she and I were close but the two of you were _different_. I know I've shared once that I was always a bit jealous of that. _Harry and Hermione_ had something we didn't have and even my brother agrees. My advice to you, Harry, is that you talk. Just the two of you. If she'll allow I can bring Gabriel to mum's, if he's also comfortable with that of course. I know her main concern is what's happening with her son right now and maybe if you guys finally talk, it'd be easier for all of us to help her. The two of you need to finally seal that part in the past."

Nobody had to remind him that the past will keep on coming back to haunt him. .

"So talk to her, yeah? I know you're trying to hide away from her. It's not going to help either of you if you'll keep on doing that _and_ we don't know for how long she'll stay so I'm totally going to blame you if she's going to leave again." She continued.

"I can't promise anything, Gin. I'm not exactly the best person to be around with these days." He replied.

"You never know. Anyway, don't worry so much on your day off. You're mostly grim with your work these days. Let's try to cheer you up and we start that by having lunch at the cafeteria. Melora's been wondering why you haven't been visiting us. We can talk more afterwards since my day's practically over." She offered.

Upon hearing the Harpies cafeteria cook's name, Harry felt his stomach grumble. "I've missed that dear old woman's souvlaki and tzatziki."

"Then let's go before Gwenog eats it all."

* * *

Harry arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place silently via the main door. Apparating was useless because of the wards and it would also noisily announce his arrival. Likewise for the Floo Network. He knew that a more serious conversation with Hermione was inevitable but frankly, he didn't want it to happen _right now_. As he passed by the library, he strained his ears to check if she was there but it seemed empty. Nobody was on the ground floor, which only meant that they're back inside the first floor bedroom. He knew that one of the steps on the stairs would creak and he would really like to go into his room on the topmost floor without any interruptions or detours.

He decided to take his shoes off as he started on his climb. As he got through the first landing, he saw that the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar. He could faintly hear her voice. It sounded like she was reading a story. He remained there for a moment as he listened more closely. It was something about a boy named James and some giant peach. He didn't care much for the story. He wanted to listen to her voice, which he hadn't heard in years. It brought back so many things he thought he had buried or forgotten. A feeling of being overwhelmed crept up on his chest and it was only the bells of the Grandfather's clock announcing the hour that brought him back. He continued climbing up the stairs, confident that she didn't hear or notice him.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he finally arrived on the fourth floor landing but just as he was to walk towards his room he felt her behind him.

"Harry?"

He turned around and she was there. The sight of her always struck him and it's like all his anger, frustrations, and doubt evaporated. He wanted to run away, to apparate but she anchored him. Suddenly, he didn't know what to tell her.

"Ron was here, " She moved closer and he felt himself take a step backward. She noticed his reaction. "and we talked."

He nodded meekly, his eyes not meeting hers. His lack of response confused her.

"Look at me, Harry." Her voice was like a spell. He looked at her immediately and there it was again. She'd looked so ethereal to him even after all these years. He wondered if he was dreaming because he still couldn't really grasp that she's right here, right now. A feeling of full force hit him and remained, screaming for catharsis. He felt like he was being pushed backwards in time, a feeling akin to when they used a Time-Turner during their Third year. His ears pounded and it was like everything around him blurred yet she was still there, a focal point. Suddenly, it was that summer again. The summer where everything changed for them. When the end of the war had lifted a burden off his shoulders but still left an excess. It was back then he realised that his life wasn't all he always expected it to be. One look at her and everything was ripped open. She was the earthquake that shook his stronghold.

"Harry?" She repeated and tried to reach out but he saw the rings on her finger and he winced. Cold reality splashed on his face. He gave one last look, something that lingered and made her see all his pain, anger, confusion, and frustration. Then he shook his head and turned around. He went inside his room so fast she didn't have the time to fully react.

He wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready to confront the girl he once fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated so please don't hesitate to write one.****Next update will most likely take longer. ****Please also check out 'A Day in December', a collab fic with Coffee Reveries. Links are on my profile. Thank you! **


	5. Into the Past

**Chapter 5: Into the Past **

The way he slammed the door wasn't too loud but loud enough to send a message. She didn't move. She saw the way he looked at her the whole time. So different from last night, after the initial shock faded. She saw it all, the many different emotions on his face. She uttered his name and she reached out a hand to him but she didn't miss the way he stiffened and winced. After that, the last few moments felt slow. The way those familiar green eyes lingered at her painfully before he just turned around and that was it. They were miles away again. The time and space suddenly felt so lonely.

She hadn't felt that in a long time.

Hermione shook her head. Honestly, she didn't have the time for this drama. She had other things to think about but she knew she wouldn't be able to move past whatever this is unless she would at least try. She couldn't ignore this; it was too palpable. He wasn't just anyone. This was Harry.

"Dammit, Harry!" She cursed softly.

And suddenly, like a silent sneaky thief in the night, the memories of their past invaded her. For once, she let herself remember. She never really looked back over the years but the nostalgia of 12 Grimmauld Place overpowered her.

A casual observer might ask her this: Who was your first love, Hermione? She had two answers ready for that. A lie and the truth. The lie? Ronald Weasley. The honest answer? Harry Potter.

It was that simple but at the same time, it wasn't.

* * *

_June 1999_

_She looked up from the book she was reading as the compartment door opened. A smile grew on her face as her brown eyes met with green. _

"_Harry!" She said with a tone of surprise. She didn't expect him to be here. After all, only Hogwarts students were allowed. Technically, she wasn't anymore because she just graduated a few hours ago. But she wanted one 'last' train ride as per tradition with the rest of her batchmates._

"_Finally," He said breathlessly. The timbre in his voice rushed a light beautiful feeling deep in her chest and tingled the receptors of her skin. She was busy during the ceremony and after it, she didn't have a moment with her best friend because everyone was just everywhere. But she recalled the moment she found him amongst the crowd. When she saw him for the first time in months, with her last Hogsmeade during Easter being the last, it shocked her entire system. He was placed in front of the entire Weasley clan and in between Neville's gran and Luna's father. The eccentricity of his seatmates' outfits stood him out from the crowd but that wasn't the only reason why he caught her attention. It wasn't even the dapper blue and grey suit combo he had, although he looked very handsome in it. It was the way that she felt when she had seen him again. And she knew it was something entirely new, entirely unexpected that it felt strange and incredibly good at the same time._

"_I thought you'd apparated with the Weasleys," She put her book down and patted the space beside her. _

_He shook his head then moved closer but he paused in his steps. There was a slight hesitancy from him and she thought he acted a bit strange. He looked down at the floor. There was a slight shudder as the train began to move._

"_Harry?" She asked, suddenly feeling concerned. Was there something wrong? Slight anxiety rose inside her and she began to bite her lower lip. He was still looking down at the floor, she followed his gaze but was distracted by his right hand. On his hand was a piece of parchment, slightly worn and torn by the look of it. She heard him sigh and gave a little laugh. She looked back at him. His eyes stared back at her._

_He gave another sigh, louder and more exasperated. He noticed her old copy of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice on the seat. He probably wondered how many times she'd read that. He smiled._

_Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with him. She wondered now if he was drunk. He looked like it. "What-" She was interrupted before she was able to complete her question._

"_**Dear Harry**__," He began, his right hand that clutched the parchment was suddenly on his chest and his eyes were closed. His voice shook for a bit but modulated as he went on. "__**Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe. Hogwarts is never really the same without you. I thought of my life before I met you and Ron, before that Halloween with the troll. I felt lonely and I realised as I write this to you that it's what I feel right now. Lonely. Is it possible to feel that despite being surrounded by so many people? Even with Ginny, Luna, and Neville just at an arm's reach? I love them but something is missing...**__"_

_He opened his eyes and paused for a second to unfold the parchment. He continued. "__**I tried to distract myself with schoolwork but that's only good for the waking moments. At night, it's the worst and I don't want to bother Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Potion so I just wait until my eyes get tired. Most nights, I just can't sleep and it made me realise again that the things that used to bring me comfort have lost its magic. Nothing was ever the same. I didn't know what to do. Then one night, I thought of Godric's Hollow and the Forest of Dean. Do you remember those times? Those were moments laced with fear but there were specific ones that felt serene. Just thinking about those tiny moments made me feel alive. I thought of you so much, Harry, and it gave me comfort. And this is why I'm writing to you right now. I know that of all people, you would understand. Both of us had gone through so much and I kept on thinking about everything. It made me fully realise that I'm not truly alone because of you. I'm writing to you because I want you to know that you'll always be important to me, Harry. Love, Hermione.**__"_

_Hermione swore she felt her heart jump out as it registered that Harry was reading out loud from one of the letters she wrote to him. She wondered if he had noticed what she had noticed, felt what she felt for months. After their respective relationships with Ron and Ginny crumbled after the war, both of them found the closeness they always had. It wasn't entirely new for her, it always felt that it had always been there and that it was only waiting for the right time, the right moment, and the right catalyst. It felt like everything had been building just for them to be ready for something greater and the little bit of distance and absence between them certainly helped._

"_Harry, what's going on?" She had to ask. A part of her still held herself in caution. She didn't want to force it._

"_This was the first letter you sent to me for a long time since the war. I still remember that night in October when I received the owl, after an awful day from Auror training." He held up the letter again. "I know we've exchanged a lot of letters and we met up a few times during the holidays and your Hogsmeade weekends…and...and..." He paused and seemed lost for words. He wasn't the verbose type. _

"_What are you trying to say, Harry?" A bubble of hope swelled._

"_I've thought about this since we spent Christmas at the Burrow but I wasn't sure. I thought about it again when we met up at Hogsmeade back in January and that time I was sure but I chickened out. By Easter, in Hogsmeade again, I wanted to tell you but Luna and Ginny were around. Then after that, things went crazy. Our letters sort of lessened and we were both busy. Then I still couldn't stop thinking about you." He replied. He shuffled his feet for a beat and gave a loud intake of breath. Then he looked at her seriously._

"_You see, Hermione, ever since I received this I've become obsessed with it. I couldn't help but read it all over again, especially the times when I felt like I wanted to tear myself away. You wrote that 'Nothing was ever the same' and that's true. Everything and everyone around me was changing. Most of the people I know are dead. The Weasleys are encapsulated in their grief over Fred. I felt like an outsider most times. I felt lonely too. And then your letter came and then the words made me feel so many things I thought I've lost. You're the constant in my life, Hermione. I couldn't stop questioning myself after that. There was something I couldn't explain. Most times it overwhelmed and confused me but once I just let it be, I understood. I know I'm probably rambling like a mad man to you right now. I had this all planned to be honest. I was scared that I was going to mess this up, I still am. I knew that I just had to talk to you alone without any interruptions and to let you know that...what I'm trying to say is that you're my best friend, Hermione, but lately I've been feeling you're more than that. I'm in love with you, Hermione Granger."_

_At that moment she became still, her heartbeat suddenly louder and faster than it usually was. She looked at him and through her eyes, she told him the same things. She stood up, finally, because it seemed like he was going to be stuck there. Slowly and shyly, she moved towards him. They were only a few inches apart and she couldn't remember the last time they were this close. Maybe that time in the tent when they danced, when they were only two lonely friends trying to cheer each other up. _

_She thought of the words to tell him back because she never really verbally replied but she found herself distracted by the neatness of his hair. She felt it was a little bit unnatural so she ruffled it back to its original messiness. He laughed and it sounded so beautiful and it infected her so she laughed too. He felt his arms around hers. He brought her closer. Her mind swirled as she thought about their lives for the past several years. She indeed believed everything had been building up to this moment. She briefly recalled the book she had just abandoned a moment ago, a line from it she now realised made even more sense._

_**I was in the middle before I knew I had begun.**_

"_Hermione?" He'd slightly bump his nose with hers. She was drawn back to reality and how close they are right now. She looked deeply into his eyes again. She memorised this exact moment before she mirrored his words._

"_I'm in love with you too, Harry Potter."_

* * *

She stopped herself from going beyond. She glanced at his door. That memory stung her and it finally opened that metaphorical trunk of things she had buried and left behind. She continued to let the nostalgia explore a kept feeling. She felt that she needed to revisit it. As cliche as it sounded, once upon a time Harry and Hermione had a world on their own. Being with him then was so natural, it didn't need any logical explanation. It was just easy. They both discovered each other all over again. She discovered another version of a boy she had grown up with, a version that had never really had the chance to appear until after the war. Harry was a man whose burden was lifted. He was the one she shared all her fears, her hopes, and her everything with. She was the one whom he shared his with as well. It was only natural that in those slow fleeting moments a decade ago, they had fallen so hard. Harry was different. Harry was special. Harry was just more.

It was all too perfect until the day reality brought them back to horrors she's not ready yet to think about. She put a pause on that. An event that led her to leave. She thought about the rashness of her decisions both made in the past and the present has finally laid up their consequences like cards being turned on the table. She sighed and felt herself move down to one of the stairsteps to sit. The thing about being Hermione Granger is that people expected too much from her. They expected her to be always calm and perfect. That she always knew what to do. And that absolutely drove her mad. There was the pressure. There was that feeling of never wanting to let anybody down and over the years she worked so hard to prevent that. But it seemed like doing so just disappointed them more. Them being the people she left behind. She tried to protect herself and somehow protect them but it backfired. And now it's greatly affected another person, her son.

When she had Gabriel, she believed everything she did was for the best and that everything was going to be fine. The secrets kept safe and secure. But then again it was too good to be true. Her secrets stabbed her in the back like an act of cruel revenge and now she's back to zero. It unraveled everything that had been waiting to explode. It alienated her friends and family. It had possibly destroyed her marriage. It had revealed a husband she didn't really know. It showed her selfishness of possibly keeping away her son from magic.

The heaviness that grew on her chest finally choked her up and she felt the tears that had waited to flow. Just for once she wished someone would tell her what to do and how to fix everything because she's so damn tired already. She needed to get past this all over again because she knew it was the only way for her to finally be able to figure out what her next steps would be.

She glanced at his door and sighed. Ron was right. They both needed to talk. She needed to talk to Harry. They need to have the closure they never had. He needed to understand why she left. It was only then they both could move on.

"Mommy?" Gabe called out. She immediately wiped the tears off her face and stood up. She went back down to the first floor.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked her son, who was now holding a Dr. Seuss book.

He shook his head. "I just finished reading." He was everything like her and it was only natural that he had inherited her love for books and reading.

"Should we start on another book?" She took the book from him and with a wave, it vanished.

He stared in awe at the now-vanished book then shook his head. It looked like he was to say something but hesitated. Hermione kneeled to touch her son's cheek. "Please tell mummy what you want, darling. Are you hungry?"

Gabe chuckled. Hermione had never really lost her _Britishisms_ and her son had always thought it funny that she uses the word 'mummy' instead of 'mommy'. It had always amused him because he'd immediately thought of the Halloween monster. "I'm not hungry, mommy but can I have more pumpkin juice?" He had his first taste of the concoction a while ago when he had it along with the lasagne that Ron brought for lunch.

"Of course. What else should we do afterwards?" She held her son's hand and they both started going down the stairs to the kitchen.

"More magic?" He looked up at her. Hermione started introducing Gabe to magic a while ago and she was still quite apprehensive about how he would take it. She briefly showed him a few spells with her wand. It seemed like he took it well, for now. Eventually, she would have to tell him about her history, etcetera. She was nervous over that and she could really need the help from her friends but it's still a long way to go. She would have to start with baby steps first. She couldn't overwhelm her son.

"Yes, we can do that. Then maybe we could head out for dinner. I can take you to one of my favourite restaurants." She thought it best to go out for a while. She briefly assessed between going to The Leaky Cauldron or the family-friendly muggle pub nearby. Both were risky but with The Leaky Cauldron even riskier as it would signal the entire Wizarding World that she's back. She wouldn't want the rest of the Weasleys to know about her return via tabloids. The muggle pub sounds more ideal for the meantime.

"I really like the fish and fries." He commented.

"It's from another place but we can go to that later." She replied.

"Okay." They had finally stepped into the kitchen. Gabe sat in one of the chairs as she summoned two bottles of pumpkin juice. Her son clapped in delight as a bottle floated in front of him.

"Magic is fun, mommy." He said innocently as he let her open the bottle for him.

* * *

Harry felt his back stiffened. The upper half of his body was on his bed and the lower was down by the edge. He remained motionless for hours since he entered his room and plopped himself lazily on his bed. He spent the time staring at his dark ceiling while his mind went over his stream of consciousness. He wanted to sleep and forget about the whole short encounter but it eluded him. There were just so many things and honestly, he didn't know where to start. He thought he was ready to talk to her after his conversation with Ginny but his mixed feelings pulled him out from doing drastic things. When she had caught up to him a while ago, he was nearly ready to do what was planned all along but the reminder of Hermione being married to someone else just slapped him hard. Sooner or later they would have to talk. He would have to just keep his emotions and biases in check.

Maybe he could treat it like work. Be professional and everything. Like maybe talk as if she's a witness. That would certainly help him draw a line between them right? He shook his head. It sounded ridiculous. This was Hermione and not some stranger his officers have picked up for interrogation. Surely, there must be some way. Maybe if he could just shut that area in his brain that was having all these feelings of fear and doubt. He couldn't still be feeling anything for her. It's been a decade. Maybe he just needed to resolve it. _To_ _put_ _a_ _nail_ _into_ _the_ _coffin_, as the muggles would say.

A sudden rumble was heard and it came from his now empty stomach. He bent his knees toward his chest just to relieve the stiffness on his back and then he moved sideways before he sat up. A short glance at his window told him that it was already late at night. He looked at his watch and realised he still hasn't changed it to the local time. He tapped the tip of his wand to it and changed the timezone. It was already eleven pm.

"_They_ _should_ _be_ _asleep_ _by_ _now_." He thought as he opened his wardrobe to change into more comfortable clothes. He decided on a simple thick hoodie and one of his old overwashed jeans. He reckoned he could go for a nightly walk and maybe have his late-night meal somewhere. He felt he had let himself be stuck in 12 Grimmauld Place for long and a little fresh air wouldn't hurt.

Slowly he crept out of his room and sneaked down the stairs. The entire house was silent and there were a few illuminations provided by the antique Victorian lighting. He brought his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie and continued climbing down. When he landed on her floor he stared at the closed door of her bedroom. He sighed again, it seemed to be a new habit of his. He looked away and brought himself to the ground floor.

"Harry." She called out just as he was midway into his last step from the stairs to the floor. She spoke so suddenly he thought he could have a mini heart attack. He looked at her. She was by the doorframe of the library.

"Hermione." The way her name rolled out from his tongue felt like a beautiful homecoming. He could say her name again and again and he would still be afraid of her vanishing again.

"I think I've given you enough time. We need to talk." She replied silently and frankly, not once did she look away.

"I-I know." He didn't look away from her either.

"Oh. Okay." There was a tone of surprise from her. He couldn't really blame her. There was a fifty-fifty chance that he would climb back to his room and hide from her.

"Are you going somewhere?" She sort of hated the way she sounded so civil. She hated the way that there is an intense feeling of awkwardness.

"I thought I'd get out for a walk." He sounded like he had been holding his breath for too long.

"I see…" She glanced up the stairs then to him. "How strong are your wards here?"

"Stronger than last night. I've fortified again after you've broken it." He found himself smiling proudly at her. She was always going to be the brightest witch he's ever met. Not even the Minister of Magic could unwind his wards. It would take someone like Albus Dumbledore or her to do so.

The smile he gave to her felt like a good indication so she continued, "Gabe is sleeping upstairs and I thought maybe it's best if we have our conversation outside? A walk sounded nice. I trust your wards so I know my son will be safe while we're gone for a while."

He agreed. A conversation in an open space is a better idea than within these four walls. There is just so much history all over. "Okay."

"Okay." She echoed. "I'll just put this back." She held up a red leatherbound book she had all this time. It only took her a few seconds then she took her coat from the rack. Harry let her our first.

"So, where to?" She asked.

Harry looked sideways then nodded to his right. "There's a small park nearby, it should be empty."

"Lead the way." She said. Harry dug his hands inside his hoodie pockets and started to walk. She followed closely. The two of them remained silent until they reached the park. They found an empty iron cast and a wooden bench in between two large oaks underneath a large lamppost. The wind was a bit chilly and so Hermione decided to cast a heating charm wandlessly.

She sat on the seat while Harry held himself at a distance and chose to sit on top of the backrest. He crouched a bit for balance. They still remained silent. Both of them were waiting on who would break the ice. The awkwardness was still there. It gnawed Harry's insides. The awkwardness was eventually coupled with nervousness. He brought his left hand to the back pocket of his jeans and took out a deflated pack of cigarettes.

She watched him place a cigarette between his lips and lighting it with the tip of his wand. He caught her looking at him. "You don't mind if I…?"

"I don't." She replied as she continued to look at him. She found herself trying to study his face and its impassiveness.

He felt her gaze but hid the fact that it slightly bothered him. He puffed a few short bursts from his cigarette then thought to offer her. "Do you?"

"I did for a while when I was at Uni in New York. I haven't done this in a long time though." She took the cigarette. She shouldn't even do this anymore but it helped. She handed it back to him after she was done with her turn. They continued to do that until it was out and by then the tension was gone. Both of them had relaxed.

"So...you ready?" Harry felt more confident and in control now to lower himself to the seat of the bench, a bit closer to her.

"I am." She slightly moved sideways to face him. "And you?"

"Yeah, I am." He let out a deep sigh and looked away. _Where do we start with this? _

"Harry?" She thought he was slipping away again.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her.

"It's time to talk. About _everything._" She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before she continued, "I think I should start at…"

It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Coffee Reveries and my friend Mo for reading every chapter before I post. Please don't forget to write a review, they're very much appreciated. 'til the next!**


	6. Clarity

**Chapter 6: Why She Left**

_November 1999_

"_Harry," The interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, entered the Head of Auror's office. After today's training session, Harry was immediately called by Head Auror Robards for a short meeting. He thought it was just a routine check thing by the Head but he never expected the Minister of Magic to be involved. Now he wondered what this was all about. _

"_King–I mean, Minister." He stood from the chair to greet Kingsley and offer the chair._

"_I hope you didn't wait long." Kingsley refused the seat and looked at Harry seriously. "I asked Robards to call you because this is a matter of secrecy and urgency, for now." _

_Harry looked at the Head Auror and then the Minister. "Alright, what's this about then?" He hoped it wasn't another attempt to convince him into accepting the automatic promotion of becoming an Auror. He wanted to go through the training process just like everyone else. _

"_I would have brought Mafalda with me to discuss this but as the interim head of the DMLE, she needed to be elsewhere…" Kingsley sighed. "...with John Dawlish." _

_Just with the mention of Dawlish's name, Harry immediately had an inkling on what this was all about._

"_So you've got news then? Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling her first?" Harry replied as he moved closer towards the Minister. _

"_Dawlish and Hopkirk were about to tell her when I left them and called for you. I thought that you should know too because of the repercussions that might affect Hermione." Kingsley's voice turned grave and it had taken a while for Harry to get used to that. The rebuilding of their world was a long process and the heaviness of it had obviously taken a toll on the Minister of Magic. It wasn't always going to be an instant thing and Harry knew that. He understood Kingsley's weariness behind the public's eyes._

"_A-affect her how, sir?" He felt his voice shook as a strange feeling of dread enveloped him. A sudden panic wanted to invade his thoughts. The past few months, he and Hermione have been doing great. They were enjoying things that the war with Voldemort had prevented. Both of them were trying to rebuild their lives. Their relationship wasn't entirely new because they've known each other for so long. It wasn't entirely difficult because it just felt so natural. Even Ron was able to accept it without any begrudge. It was only Ginny who took a bit while but otherwise, everything was sublime. All of them were having plans for the future without fear, without watching their backs. It honestly felt great to be this free._

"_Primarily, it will affect her emotionally," Kingsley answered. Harry felt his stomach drop as he continued to tell him the new findings. When he was done telling him, everything suddenly stopped for Harry. He became deaf to whatever the Minister or the Head Auror were telling him. His mind focused on finding her. Without any excuses or apologies, he ran out of the room. He didn't care if he was causing a scene or that everyone he passed by was looking at him like he was mental. All he cared about was going after her._

_Hermione had to ask them to repeat the words twice. The first time John Dawlish spoke to her the details, she didn't quite hear it well. She thought that she must have misheard. When he repeated them, she felt the oxygen getting sucked out of her lungs. It didn't sound true. It couldn't be. She asked him again to repeat for the third time. She saw the way Dawlish hesitated then glanced at Mafalda Hopkirk before he cleared his throat to say the words more concisely. On the third repeat, she felt her whole world crash and burn. She felt her knees weakened and began to give way even though she sat on a chair. Her brain screamed and tried to process it all at the same time. She bit her lips so hard she felt the metallic taste of the blood it drew. She felt something choked in her throat until it forcefully got itself out: a silent scream. She covered her mouth with her left hand and rubbed her chest with her right. There was this icy invisible hand that stuck itself inside her chest, broke her ribs and stopped her heart from pumping out blood. She heard a few noises and she realised that the two of them were addressing her but she had gone deaf. All she could hear was the struggles of her beating heart._

_The pain came to her like a firework. There is the spark at the fuse then the string getting caught by the fire until it entered the charge that lifted it. A poignant whistling as it flew and then boom! An explosion. The pain was a great explosion that paralysed her. Her vision began to blur as the tears pooled around her eyes. She could not ever remember a feeling like this. She tried but failed to be logical at this point. She wanted to calm herself. She knew the pain was subjective. At the hospital, they would ask: rate the pain from one to ten with one as 'no pain' and ten as 'worst pain possible'. She wondered now if there is a rating beyond ten. What is the rate for pain that is unimaginable, unspeakable, and excruciatingly unbearable? The number does not exist because if it did then it meant that it could be lessened and it could be stopped. It currently doesn't have the prospect of stopping._

_The pain seemed to be coming in short bursts and so did her breathing. The walls began to enclose around her and the world spun. She wasn't sure what was happening both internally and externally. She looked at the two people in front of her and she thought about how they're just strangers. Their confused faces reflected hers. Help, she wanted to cry out. She wanted them away from her._

"_Hermione!" Suddenly she got her hearing back. The door slammed open. She turned around to see who had entered. It was Harry. Her feet started to move and she half-stumbled towards him. He caught her. She felt his hands embrace her. She felt him lower himself down into a kneel and she let herself be moved by him. She crouched down to him, feeling the warmth and the familiarity._

"_Harry…" She managed to whisper._

"_I'm...I'm sorry, 'Mione." She looked up at him as he said that. She wanted to ask him if it were true. She wanted to ask him if she was in a dream. But his eyes, the way they looked at her only confirmed that it was all true. That this pain she now felt was as real and as raw it could be. _

_It finally sunk in._

"_No...no...no…no..." She repeated several times before she grew silent again. She closed her eyes. She leaned herself closer to him. They held each other tighter. She heard another sound. A wailing, a scream, a howl–she couldn't describe as she never heard it before._

"_I'm here...I'm here…" She heard Harry say. _

_She couldn't reply because whatever that sound, that noise was. _

_It came from her._

* * *

"I think I should start where it all didn't make sense to me anymore." She said, her fingers began to play with the seams and buttons of her coat. "It will always start with the time we were on the run during the war. Do you remember that? Of course, you do. It's not something one could forget or repress. I remember how I've made myself ready. Ever since that Ministry incident back in our 5th year, I've prepared myself. I had things planned out. I read all the books. Learn all the advanced magic as much as I can with the short time. It comforted me a bit, that we had magic. It made things complex but it made it easier too."

Harry nodded in agreement. He couldn't imagine what his life would've been like if he never found out about Hogwarts and the fact that he's a wizard. Magic changed his life. If it weren't for it he wouldn't have _belonged_ anywhere. He wouldn't have met his best friends.

"And then the war happened but we managed to pull through right?" She continued. "We survived. It wasn't always fine after the war but we had each other remember? I had you, Harry, and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Despite the nightmares and the trauma, I thought back then that we'll slowly rebuild and get some form of normalcy. What I had with you, what _we_ had was great…" She suddenly trailed off.

"But what, Hermione?" Harry looked away. He knew the bit he dreaded was coming and he just wanted her to rip the imaginary band-aid off immediately. She could feel hesitation from him again.

"Harry, look at me, please. Just let me say my piece first. I need you to look at me when I tell you this. This isn't easy for me either." She pleaded. He relented, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on his chest. Suddenly there was a need to run away but he needed to stay put. He needed this. They both needed this. He hated to admit that it was really the time to move on and that he was still fortunate to have her back. But before she could speak again, he decided to say what was on his mind for years.

"It wasn't easy for me too, Hermione. When you left, I blamed myself for everything. All I ever wanted was to be there for you but you shut me out, you shut everyone out. Then one day you were just _gone_. Ron and I, we looked for you. We thought you were in danger because you never gave us a warning, you never left a note. Nothing. I was going mental with the possible reasons. Ron figured you'd need the space so we waited days and weeks. Eventually, it became months then a year. I felt lost. I felt like shit. All these years I kept wondering: What did I do? What _didn't _I do? I felt so useless. All the deaths, all the losses took a toll on me after the war but it didn't hurt as much as when I lost you all those years ago. Tell me, Hermione. Tell me the things you couldn't have told me back then because I really don't understand why you just ran away instead of telling me or your friends what was going on. I want to understand. I need to understand. _Why?_"

She took a deep breath. "I left because everything was suffocating me–"

"Did I suffocate you?" He cut in.

She shook her head. "No, Harry, it wasn't you. You have to understand that I felt lost too. When Dawlish told me about my parents all those years, I couldn't believe it. I thought I had everything planned when we were at war. I did everything I could. I planned everything. I thought that when I modified their memories and let them believe that they were a childless couple in Australia they'd be safe from everything that was happening back then. I was confident with what I did, I was confident that at least I had this magic to keep them safe. W-when Dawlish told me that my p-parents d-died, I couldn't really believe it. It killed me. I thought magic was going to save them. I was so sure that what I did was foolproof but they traced my magic and that's how they died. They were able to track my parents sometime when we were on the run and then they murdered them. All those times I thought they were safe when in fact they were already dead. Suddenly, everything about our world felt wrong. The bad overpowered the good. Magic suffocated me. I wished back then that I wasn't a witch and I knew I needed to leave. I didn't think things through so I just left. I went to America, to New York. It took me a while to realise my mistake of not telling you and Ron but I didn't want to deal with it again so I thought that it was best if I just don't come back. I thought it best if I just have a clean slate. Start all over again without the magic."

"I was really in a bad place, Harry. It took me a while to adjust to things in New York but eventually, I thought I felt better. I was able to survive without using any magic. I met people, I made new friends. I was able to have a career and a family. I had my son and everything just felt right."

Harry sucked in his breath. "You're tearing me apart."

"Harry–"

"No, Hermione. Don't say anything for now. Somehow I get now why you left but what you just said, I'm trying to get used to it. It just hurts knowing that I'll always need you more than you'll ever need me. Hearing that you've moved on and had a life. I hate the fact that over the years, even when you were somewhere out there, everything about you still affected me. I had always loved you. It wasn't something that faded away so easily. I couldn't get over you. You were like this ghost that won't stop haunting me. It took a while for me to work it all out. At least I had Ron, the Weasleys and our friends from the DA. I thought things were getting better for me but then you came back. You coming back just opened another set of wounds, wounds that had just been healing. I'm not saying that I didn't want you back. I'm relieved actually but I'm just extremely overwhelmed. There are just too many things happening right now. I still have to sort my feelings out."

"I understand what you're saying, Harry, and if it helps maybe Gabe and I should find somewhere else to stay." She suddenly felt the tears that were threatening to go out. Her emotions were all a mess too.

"No, Hermione, you don't have to go. You can stay as long as you want. I just wanted to know why you left and now that I know, I'm sure everything will be alright." He gave her a small smile.

"Oh, Harry." She couldn't help but move closer to him and enclose him in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Hermione." He held her and thought about how he didn't want to let go.

"I know everything's not okay yet but…" She said as they broke the hug.

"This is only the start. We can talk more later. We have the time, right?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "But the two of us? We're okay?"

"Of course, we're okay." He said convincingly. They remained silent for a moment.

"So...Gabriel? How is he?" He asked.

"I showed him my wand and did a few spells. Talked a bit about the Wizarding World the whole afternoon. He's interested. Surprisingly, he's not all shocked and he seemed to have adjusted more than I expected." Her smile widened as she talked about her son.

"That's probably because he's as brilliant as you." He said, suddenly feeling a weird pang on his chest.

"Oh, Harry. I don't know what else to do." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I should have come clean to my husband about being a witch from the beginning. This mess wouldn't be happening."

"What are you doing next? Are you planning to stay for good?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Everything happened so fast. That organised bit of myself just went haywire when it all happened. All I knew was that I had to keep my son away from his father for a while. I'll have to figure things out. I have no concrete plans." She answered.

"Well, you've got us. We're here to help you, Hermione. We'll help you figure it out." He said.

"Thank you." She squeezed his arm.

A sudden chill suddenly made him feel weird. He reacted by sitting straight and moving a bit away from her.

"Harry, what?" She suddenly felt confused by his odd reaction. Was it because she touched him?

He looked at her. The weird feeling he was having wasn't from her, it was from his wards.

"My wards. I think someone just tried to get through it." He spoke.

"Gabe!" She exclaimed. Harry immediately grabbed her and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, he double-checked on the wards while she ran towards her room. Harry realised it was only disturbed. Nothing or no one was able to breakthrough. Harry felt relieved. He heard the creaking of the stairs as Hermione and Gabe went down.

"Nothing's happening. We're still safe here." He told her. There was a concerned look on her face. "You alright, Hermione? Is he alright? The house didn't wake him right?" He glanced at Gabe who only looked sleepy and unconcerned.

"He's fine. It was something else that woke him." She replied. Harry raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

She sighed as she took something from her pocket. A mobile phone. "It was this that woke him."

She held up the screen in front of him to read: _25 Missed calls_. The last one was during the exact moment when Harry felt his wards react.

"It's all from Noah." She said anxiously. "The spell I used against must've been lifted. He's awake."

"Do you think he knows where you are?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so." She replied. "Your wards weren't reacting to the mobile signal?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I have my own when Ron gave me one a few Christmases ago. I charmed the place so the wards wouldn't react to it. But do you think it was a mere coincidence that the wards reacted in time with the missed calls?"

"I don't know, Harry."

"Your husband's a muggle, right?" He asked.

A feeling of uncertainty suddenly crept inside her and all she could say was, "As far as I know, he is."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to send in your review! Also, whoever is reading this and wherever you are, hope you're safe and don't forget to wash your hands!**


	7. Coming Home

**Chapter Seven: Coming Home**

Hermione was in the library with Gabe when she heard a very loud _swoosh_ coming from the fireplace. The noise made her immediately reach for her wand. Ever since the missed calls and ward disturbance from the other night, her thoughts have been bothered by the whole ordeal she's currently involved in. There was a slight paranoia in the air and no one could blame her. She stood from the couch she had sat on, quietly telling her son not to follow her. Gabe was busy looking at the moving images of a translated copy of Beedle the Bard to even make a comment. He was distracted for now. She started moving towards the door. An edge of anxiety rose inside her. She hated how everything's making her feel this way but Harry had reassured her that his wards work and that there wasn't anything to worry about. She trusted his word but still. She continued and didn't dare to move her wand away. She could hear the scurrying footsteps from the hallway. She took a few more steps then paused as a familiar short and slightly plumped greeted her by the door.

"M-Mrs. Weasley?" She felt her voice shake as she spoke. She lowered her wand and kept it away. She felt something wet on her face and realised the tears that sprang from her eyes.

"Hermione, dear. I thought we've agreed a long time ago that you'll call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley put down the things she had been carrying and enveloped Hermione into a motherly hug. Hermione felt more tears as she returned the hug, suddenly remembering her late mother. A certain sense of loneliness overwhelmed her and she held onto the woman who had been her second mother. She felt Mrs. Weasley rubbing her back. "I know, dear, I know." Hermione was at a loss for words.

Slowly she let go, the comfort warmed her heart. Something she hadn't really felt in a long time. Mrs. Weasley handed her a clean handkerchief and she wiped her tears. She sniffed then managed to find her voice again. "Molly…How?" She and Ron had agreed to tell the rest as a surprise but it seemed like someone between the two siblings had let slip.

"I know my children. One step inside the Burrow and I knew Ron was up to something. Good thing it was him, Ginny's not so easily bribed with a home-cooked meal." Molly smiled at her. "He told me most of everything last night and I couldn't help but come here. I just had to see you as soon as possible."

"We wanted a surprise." She replied, her voice still so soft and slightly choked up. "H-how are you? How's Mister–Arthur?"

"Oh, we're all alright. It's you we've been worried about."

Shame was made evident by the colour on Hermione's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Molly shook her head then patted her cheek. "There's no need for that. You're here and that's what matters."

"Mommy?" Gabe had finally put down his book. He hid behind her, suddenly wary of the newcomer. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley who had suddenly looked teary.

"And this must be Gabriel?"

Hermione nodded and kneeled next to her son. "Gabe this is…" She glanced at Molly. "…your grandma Molly."

It was Molly's turn to burst into tears. "Can I?" She gestured towards the boy. Hermione nodded and encouraged her son to move closer. Molly hugged Gabe and he responded well, trusting the judgement of his mother.

"He _does_ look like you." She commented as she finally calmed.

"I've never had a grandma." Gabe suddenly said. The innocent comment broke Hermione's heart. Neither of his grandparents was alive. She realised that she was the only one that her son has these days.

"Now you do and you have cousins too," Molly replied.

"I have cousins? Do they have magic too?" He asked.

"Yes, just like you," Hermione answered.

"And they'd love to play with you soon. Louis is the same age as you." Molly added.

"That's nice. I'm getting bored with just reading. Can I play with them when I meet them, Mommy?" He said. Molly looked at Hermione.

"Of course, love." She kissed her son's cheek.

"You two should come to the Burrow. I want to throw you a party. We'll invite everyone." Molly offered.

"That's nice, Molly but a party sounds a bit overwhelming…with what's going on." Hermione replied.

"Just a get-together. You could see the rest of the family again and Gabriel here can meet his cousins. He should be around children like him. It'll help."

"I know–" She bit her lip.

Molly immediately cut in. "How about a compromise? We can have it here. We'll invite the family and our closest friends. It'll do good for both of you."

Hermione thought for a while. The Burrow was too much out in the open and they might overdo in inviting people. Word might get out in the Wizarding World of her return. She wouldn't want any Rita Skeeter wannabes sniffing around and exposing herself and Gabe to gossip. A party here would be better. She knew she'd need to see everyone again. She would have to catch up with the rest. She knew this was home.

"Okay. I guess we can have it here." She smiled at Molly.

"Excellent. We can have it this weekend, everyone should be off from work. I'll make a few floo calls and send owls tonight." She walked towards the things she put on the floor. "Now, you looked like you haven't eaten much in the last decade. Let's go down to the kitchen and let me cook for you and Gabe a proper meal."

Hermione let her lead the way. She and Gabe followed after a moment.

* * *

Harry slammed the files on his desk, an impending headache plagued him. He had finally gone over the files the DMLE had released. It was more information about his on-going investigation but it seemed to be giving him more questions than clues. He seemed to be running out of time as reports had gotten worse and that his team was recently subtracted with one personnel. He only hoped that both Luna and Neville would have something for him. Days before they left for their symposium, he asked them to do a bit of enquiry for him that could be essential. He needed something more for this case. The whole thing was already _exhausting_ him. There was a heaviness within him which was unusual. This case had unearthed something from him. Suddenly, it seemed that things had gotten out of control. Suddenly, this was something he needed to solve so badly. Not because there was a promotion in the horizon once it's over or that it's been going on for too long that it had been handed by a different Auror who was assigned to this before him. But of the fact that whoever _they_ are, they have nearly gotten close to him and he had worked so hard over the years for work to never interfere with his life. When these things begin to cross his personal and private life, he knows it should be stopped before things turn to an irreversible end.

Looking over his watch, he decided to take a break and leave his office to take on Ron's offer of having an afternoon coffee at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He quickly apparated to the back room where he met George taking note on a recent delivery of ingredients from, according to the huge red labels, Brazil.

"Not smuggling anything illegal, are you?" He looked over the one-eared Weasley.

George's parchment and quill fell on the floor from his surprise. "Bloody hell, Harry. Didn't hear you come in!"

"I apparated in. You must be deep into whatever you're doing." He nodded at the massive piles of crates that filled the area.

"It's for a new line we've been working on. One of the key ingredients could only be found in South America." George answered.

"I see," He didn't want to press on whatever was in those crates. "Do you know where Ron is? Told him I'd drop by."

"In the office." George pointed to the door, now back to scribbling on his parchment.

"Thanks, see you later."

Ron was listening to a radio commentary replay of the last Chudley Cannons League match when Harry entered the office.

"Harry!" Ron greeted and gestured for Harry to take a seat on the magenta sofa with an embroidered orange logo of the shop.

"Still listening to that, mate?" Harry commented as he took a seat. A ceramic mug filled with black coffee hovered towards him.

"It's their biggest win in ages! A few more and they'd finish on the upper half of the league table. That hasn't happened in five decades!" He excitedly answered while lowering the volume of the radio. He took a chair in front of Harry and sat there. The two now held their mug of hot coffee.

"How're things over here?" Harry asked after a few sips of the hot coffee. His tongue was greeted by something so flavourful–nutty and bittersweet, he'd never tasted coffee this good. The overall taste and warmth suddenly energised his poor form from a while ago.

"Good, eh?" Ron took a sip from his coffee as well.

"I assume this isn't ordinary store-bought?" He quickly finished the mug, which had automatically refilled.

"Nope. Came with our latest shipment. Neville knows a Wizard who grows his own beans. Been brainstorming over opening my own café ever since Luna brought me frequently to one in Muggle London." He answered.

"That's great, mate. Being an entrepreneur suits you."

"Thanks. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something." Ron put his mug away. "I've accidentally let it slip about Hermione to mum."

That made Harry choke on his drink. The hot liquid irritated his throat and he coughed for a few seconds before replying to Ron. "Are you mad? How'd Molly react?"

"Well, she was pissed of me of course cause I didn't tell her sooner and she bribed me with food so I relented." He was rubbing the back of his neck. "I reckon she's already visited Hermione at 12 Grimmauld Place cause she owled me something about a party there this weekend."

"And Hermione agreed?"

"She must have. You know how mum is when she's got her mind set over things. Anyway, you're fine with that right? Apparently, Hermione agreed to have it at your house instead of the Burrow." Ron said.

Harry hasn't had any gatherings in his house for a long time because of how busy he is with work. He supposed he was alright with it if Hermione was. "Nothing wrong with that if they're both comfortable." Ron nodded. "You've got any news from Luna?"

"Ah, right, she said she'd be back this weekend according to her last owl. She should be in the party as well." He answered.

"Alright. That makes things easier." Harry said, suddenly eager for the weekend and what Luna has to say for him.

Ron grew silent and then, "So…you and Hermione…you guys alright?"

He wondered when Ron would start bringing that up. "We're fine."

"You've talked then?" He saw Harry nod but for a moment he saw something from his face that he was able to hide very quickly. "But?"

"But nothing, Ron. We talked and that's all you have to know. We've both moved on." He curtly replied.

"Have _you_ really?" Ron wanted to press on but it looked like a bad idea as his best friend now glared at him.

"I'll be okay, Ron." His voice began to sound suddenly withdrawn.

Ron only nodded but he didn't look convinced. "I'm here for you, mate. You know that right? I just want things to be okay again especially with Hermione back. I don't want anything to happen that might drive her away again."

Harry went silent before he replied back. "It won't be like the last time, Ron."

Ron left it at that then the two of them continued their conversation changing the topic to Quidditch. Harry didn't stay for too long as he had to return to work. He bade the Weasleys goodbye and apparated back to the Ministry.

When he got back into his office, there was already a colleague waiting for him.

"Potter, received your note on my desk." It was Horowitz, a lanky sandy-haired Auror who specialised in spell detection. Harry had left a note for him regarding the most recent ward disturbance at 12 Grimmauld Place, which somehow cut his conversation with Hermione short, much to his slight relief. He was only able to trace a bit of a magical signature and thought it better for Horowitz to decipher.

"What have you got?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much to be honest. I was only able to work around it for a bit. It was an incomplete form of a tracking spell. I think your wards must have deconstructed it before it completely pinned down whatever it was looking for. It may have been powerful but not as powerful as your wards." Horowitz explained. "Are you in trouble or anything?" Harry's inner turmoil might have reflected on his face. _Someone_ was trying to track either of them. It could be him; he knew he'd encountered several menaces but given the current situation he couldn't rule out Hermione or her son. They both could still be in danger.

"Would you be able to trace it to its origin? Only when you have time." He requested.

"I'll try but it would take me more time. I can ask someone from the Department of Mysteries to help. I think it could be up their alley." Horowitz replied.

"Just let me know as soon as you're able to find out. Thanks."

"Cheers, Potter. Let's have a pint sometime, yeah?" Horowitz prepared to leave. Harry nodded in response but was distracted. He felt a slight premonition. Something was brewing and he couldn't just ignore it. Not since the incident a few months ago. Especially not with Hermione and her son around. He knew she had things to worry about but he couldn't keep this information from her. There was a short pain around his temples, that headache had finally arrived. Somehow he'll try to look into more whatever was going on and if he's had a bit more of details, he'll tell her. He glanced at his watch again, already wishing for the workday to end.

* * *

It was nearly six pm when Harry had gotten off work. He would've gone earlier but he was held up by a few issues. He apparated two blocks away from Grimmauld Place and decided to walk. He needed some fresh air and he was a bit perked up from the amount of caffeine he'd ingested all throughout the day. He bought a few sweets from the nearby newsagent then headed home. During his short walk, he thought of Hermione and her son. They'd been holed up in the house for a couple of days, cabin fever must be developing soon. He thought of maybe taking them to a nearby park or maybe Hogsmeade. Somewhere that's safe. He would ask Ron or Ginny along though.

Harry stepped inside the front door and was greeted by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen below. He always knew that Hermione wasn't a good cook and now he wondered if her cooking skills had improved. He wouldn't protest against any meal though because he could feel his stomach grumble. He walked towards the staircase where he was met by Hermione's son who was sitting on one of the steps.

"Hullo," Harry said awkwardly. He had never really interacted with the boy and Hermione was always in the room if he were around. "Gabriel?"

"You can call me Gabe, Uncle Harry." The boy replied. Harry was still getting used to hearing an American accent.

"Alright, Gabe. Have you been sitting here long?" He moved closer.

Gabe shook his head. "Not really."

The smell from the kitchen was stronger now. Harry thought he could smell Shepherd's pie. His stomach growled in hunger again. From the pockets of his leather jacket, he took one of the sweets he got from the newsagent. "So where's your mum?"

"With Grandma Molly, they're cooking dinner." He replied but it looked like he was distracted by something. Maybe because of the sweets.

"Oh," The candy didn't seem to help when he learned that dinner would be courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. He thought she'd only stop by for a bit. "You want some candy?" Harry procured a lollipop from his jacket.

"No, thanks." He answered but the look on his face said otherwise.

"I've got a lot so you can have this and more, if you want." He held the candies out.

"I'm not allowed to eat any candy before dinner."

Harry smiled. "Well, your mum isn't here. It'll be our secret."

Gabe smiled back and received them. He put a few of the candies inside the pockets of his trousers. "Thank you, Uncle Harry." He opened a lollipop and Harry decided to sit beside him. Gabe suddenly turned around to face him, giving him another curious look.

"Er, what's up?" He asked.

"What's that on your forehead?" He looked at Harry curiously.

"Oh," Harry put his right hand upon his forehead. He sometimes forgets about his eponymous scar. "It's a scar."

"Where did you get that?"

Harry wasn't sure if Hermione had the chance to tell her son about Voldemort and the war. He didn't want to impose on telling it to someone so young and he knew some things should be done at the right time. Now isn't the best time to tell a six-year-old that some mad man murdered his parents and tried to kill him when he was a baby, which got him the lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"From an accident when I was very young." He answered, hoping Gabe wouldn't ask even further. Children his age are naturally curious. Harry had experienced that from Teddy. The boy only nodded.

"Gabe, it's time for dinner. Harry, is that you?" Hermione walked towards them. She raised an eyebrow at Gabe, who froze as he was caught eating candy. "Where'd you get that?" She then glared at Harry who gave her an awkward smile.

"It hasn't been a week, Harry, and you're already becoming an influence on my son!" She scolded him jokingly. Harry suddenly remembered a teenage Hermione who wouldn't stop nagging him and Ron to do homework.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Gabe softly said, looking away.

"We were bored, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione moved closer to her son and tickled him. "It's alright, darling. I just hope it won't spoil dinner for you."

"Mommy, no!" Gabe protested. Harry watched the two of them. Gabe's laughter along with Hermione's gave him a feeling of lightness. He continued to watch them, a casual observer. He didn't want to intrude.

When they had stopped, Hermione embraced her son then looked at Harry. "It's time for dinner. Molly helped along with the cooking. She came here…Ron's told them."

"Yeah. Ron told me about that and the party a while ago." Harry stood. "So…Molly's still here?"

"She left a moment ago. She didn't want Arthur to eat dinner alone at the Burrow." She replied.

"You're fine with the whole idea of the party?" He looked at her closely.

"Not really. I'm fine with it. Anyway, time for dinner?"

Harry nodded. "I'm famished."

* * *

Hermione was hesitant to enter the drawing room, where the party was being held. It would be the first time for her to enter the room in years. She remembered the time back then when she, Harry, and Ron spent countless hours prying off the Black family house tapestry and repainting the walls. The tapestry was now hidden somewhere in the attic, forgotten. It felt like a lifetime ago.

She paused near the staircase, straining her ears to the noise below. She heard a few floo powder entries and the opening and closing of the front doors. No sounds of anyone apparating because Harry had only allowed a few people for that and it causes too much noise. She was now very nervous about meeting everyone else. She called out for her son but suddenly remembered he had already gone down when Mrs. Weasley had come in earlier with Teddy and Andromeda Tonks. Gabe had already found a friend in Teddy Lupin, who wouldn't stop entertaining the young boy with his Metamorphmagus abilities. Teddy was older than Gabe but he was considerate enough and Hermione was sure her son would be fine.

"Hermione, what are you doing over there? The party's starting" Ginny climbed up the stairs.

"I think all those years in America have filled her head with Wrackspurts." She was followed suit by Luna Lovegood, who was wearing the colours of, she assumed, the Swedish flag. Very yellow and blue. Her latest trip must have inspired her current choice of wardrobe. Hermione smiled at her friends as she approached them. Ginny had enveloped her in a hug tightly as if afraid that she might run away again. That bothered her a bit. Ginny was still trying to hide her caution. Luna hugged her next.

"So glad you're finally back, Hermione." She spoke in her trademark dreamy tone.

"How was your trip, Lun?"

"Educational. It's always a delight to be travelling with Mr. Newt Scamander." She answered.

"Come on, the two of you. Everyone's here." Ginny took their arms and pulled them along downstairs.

"We'll talk later, Hermione," Luna said.

The two ladies went into the room first while Hermione took deep breaths before entering. Inside the drawing room was mostly a mass of red-headed witches and wizards of all ages. She could see her son busily watching a Wizard's chess game between Teddy and his godfather Harry. She could see the awe on his face as the pieces animated on its own.

"Hermione," She heard someone call out her name.

"Minerva," She suddenly felt emotional on seeing her favourite Hogwarts professor.

"It's been too long, Hermione." The Headmistress of Hogwarts said.

Hermione quickly hugged her that it caught her by surprise. "It has. How's everything at Hogwarts?"

"Less chaotic without you three." The Headmistress replied then looked towards Gabe who was still watching the chess game. "I suppose, it wouldn't be long now for the next generation. I already have Teddy Lupin but thank goodness he wasn't much like his father's friends and I'm quite sure your son will be as brilliant as you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Although, I do worry when Harry's and Ron's children would start entering Hogwarts," They both looked at her best friends who were now starting a new chess match. "I would probably retire by then! I've had enough excitement for my old age, I'm afraid."

Hermione's mind drifted for a while, which was ridiculous. She had a thought that shouldn't be repeated _ever _again. It would just be too wrong to even think of it especially now.

"Well, I'll let the other guests talk to you. I'm sure everyone else would love to catch up with you. I hope you'll visit me at Hogwarts and bring your son." Minerva said.

"Of course. We'll make time to visit soon." She replied as the Headmistress turned towards Mrs. Weasley. It didn't take long for the rest of the guests to flock her.

An hour later, after suffering an embarrassing beating of Wizard's chess from his godson and then Ron, Harry thought it was time to give up. There simply was no point in trying to win against them after all this time. Teddy was a natural and Ron has had the talent since their Hogwarts days. He thought it best to stick to the sport he was good at, which was Quidditch, but unlike the Burrow, there isn't space to have a small match. He ought to find something else to entertain himself today. He hasn't been in a gathering like this for ages. Standing up from his seat, he stretched out his legs. He scanned the room and thought of what to do next. He looked for Hermione with his eyes. She sat on a chair in a circle having a conversation with Fleur Weasley, Hannah Longbottom, and Audrey Weasley. No doubt talking about motherly topics. He decided to approach the buffet table set up instead, scanning over the delectable variety prepared by Mrs. Weasley and Andromeda Tonks.

While he helped himself with some treacle pie, he saw Neville and Luna approach him. Both of them had only arrived this morning from their trip and Harry had been waiting for the perfect time to discuss the matter of inquiry he'd set them to do. Now seemed to be right with everyone busy socialising. He finished the pie then gestured for them to follow him out in the hallway.

"Nev, Luna, enjoyed the trip?" He turned around and greeted them.

"It was brilliant but we both know you don't want the details of that." Neville cut the formalities. "We think we might have found something for you."

Luna nodded in agreement and nodded. "We found nothing from my side of things. Even asked from Mister Scamander with discretion but nothing as visible as what Neville found."

"Okay. That's more like it." Harry wandlessly cast a charm to prevent anyone nearby from eavesdropping then reached for a small notepad and a biro from his trouser pocket. "Tell me."

Nevile proceeded to tell him about a seminar by a known Hungarian herbologist, Laszlo Kertesz, who is an expert in the study and creation of various crossbreed plants. He mentioned that the herbologist had displayed a few of his specimens and upon inquiring further, Neville thought that one of them might be a key ingredient to the hybrid Floo Powder that Harry has been investigating. They were able to have a short conversation with him during the symposium and Mr. Kertesz was very willing in giving his contact details so that Harry could communicate with him for more information. The two then provided Harry with a few rolls of parchment that contained copies of their notes from the seminar. He scanned the notes before thanking Neville and Luna who then went back into the party. Harry felt that he's had social activities so he didn't bother to return and thought it best to go to one of his rooms and work around what he had just learned today.

Hermione felt like a doctor making rounds the entire time as she switched back and forth between friends. Most of the people invited, outside the Weasley family, were their closest DA friends. It was nice to be able to talk to them, they made her feel like she never even left. She looked around to check up on Gabe again, who seemed to have adjusted pretty quite well. She saw him interact mostly with Teddy who seemed to have assumed a big brother type of role and Louis, Fleur and Bill's son who was the same age as Gabe. She'd remind herself later to talk to Andromeda and Fleur to invite the boys next time so that Gabe wouldn't have to feel stuck. She doesn't think books would suspend his boredom any longer. After all, he's only a kid.

She approached Ron who was surrounded by George, Seamus, and Bill. As she moved closer, she could see that he was incredibly red and clearly out of balance.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Bill found this ancient bottle of Firewhiskey hidden in one of the pantries downstairs. We thought of trying it and Ron here volunteered to take a drink first." George answered. He was carrying a transparent bottle filled with fiery red liquid. Heat and smoke emanated from it and she could feel it on her side. Ron began to talk, slurring his words and speaking incomprehensible words.

"Blimey, is he speaking German? That must've been some strong stuff, eh?" Seamus took the bottle from George and sniffed at the liquid. Hermione shook her head and pulled Ron away from them. With her wand, she sobered him up.

"Oi, what the bloody hell was that for?" Ron's colouring went back to normal and was now standing straight.

"You were shit-faced drunk, Ronald." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was only having a good time, Hermione! That was some brilliant strong Firewhiskey."

"It could've poisoned you, Ron." She answered back. Ron shrugged. "Anyway, did you know where Harry went?" The last time she saw him was a while ago when he was approached by Neville and Luna. After that, she hadn't noticed where he went.

"Dunno. He was out with Neville and Luna…"He craned his head then shouted when he found Neville. "Oi, Nev, where's Harry?"

"He didn't come back in with us," Neville replied.

"There you go. He's probably back in his room. He doesn't like staying in these things much." He looked back at Hermione. "Anyway, anything wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just going to ask him something."

"Do you two have any problem?" Ron inquired.

"No, we've talked. He must've told you that already."

"He did but…" Ron trailed.

"But?" She echoed.

"Nothing. I just hope you guys are okay with each other and all." He said.

"We've cleared it all up…" Ron looked at her suspiciously. "Well, mostly, I guess."

"You'll get there eventually." He smiled at his best friend. "Anyway, he should be in his room. You know, that other one we visited last time. Neville and Luna must have told him already."

"Told him what?" She asked, now very curious.

"Just work stuff. Harry asked help from them. I won't be able to tell you anything more because it's none of my business though."

"Of course," She replied. "I should go to him. Would you please check on Gabe once in a while?"

Ron searched for Gabe and then answered with a glint in his eyes. "Sure thing."

"If you give any Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product to my son I swear I'm going to hex you, Ronald." She said in a calm but also threatening way before leaving the drawing room.

* * *

She found him crawling on the floor in Sirius's old room, looking for something. He had taken off the leather jacket he wore during the party and was now wearing a grey slim fit shirt that formed quite well on him.

"Hermione?" He must've noticed her because he stood to face her, his hair suddenly messier than a while ago. There was like a sudden spark in his eyes and it made it look greener than the usual behind the frames of his glasses. She realised how she was suddenly hyper-aware of him and it was both strange and disconcerting. Probably an effect of staying here for days. She and Gabe should start venturing out. "Anything wrong?"

"No I was looking for you…what were you doing?"

"Er, I was looking for something?" There was short guilt written on his face.

"On the floor?"

"Yeah, er, a…a pin! A pin fell…"

"You know you're a wizard, right? You could've _summoned_ it."

"Yeah…I could've." He looked away.

"Ron's already taken it." She finally admitted.

"What?" He looked at her again.

"I know what you've been looking for. _Underneath_ the floorboards." She said.

"Oh, well. I just wanted a small drink, you know? There's a party after all." He replied unconvincingly.

Hermione sighed and moved closer to him. "Harry, are you okay? You can talk to me, you know. About anything."

"Of course I am. We are too, right? We're okay?" He stepped back reflexively.

"Of course." She glanced towards the wall. The charms must've been lifted because she could now see what was posted or stuck on it. She looked at it closely. It suddenly interested her. She suddenly realised how much she missed _figuring out_ things like the times when they were in Hogwarts and during the war.

"This," He gestured at the wall and spoke with exasperation. "This has been my life for the past year, Hermione. Going in circles, no finish line on the horizon. Seemingly running out of time. It's…"

Hermione looked closely to read some of the clipped articles. They were mostly news of deaths and something called 'Dust'. She didn't look at the notes written in Harry's messy scrawl. "It's what, Harry?"

"It's…" He leaned on the wall then slid himself down. "It's frustrating and I'm tired but it's my job and I'm good at it but sometimes I just want to _go away_."

She sat down next to him and they went still.

"So, why aren't you at your party?" He turned his head to face her.

"I needed a short break." She shrugged.

"And Gabe?"

"Ever the social butterfly." She replied.

"I take it that he's adjusted well with the Weasleys. They _can_ be overwhelming to someone newly exposed to them." He said.

"Yeah, …he certainly didn't get that from me. I grew up an introvert, you know what. Gabe must've gotten that from his–" She halted. She hasn't really thought of her husband since the missed call. She knew she must face whatever was happening between them but she wasn't ready yet. She wanted more space, she wanted to be away from it for a while. She wanted to think things through before doing even more drastic things. She wanted someone to tell her what to do next.

Harry didn't say anything more. She cleared her throat. "Gabe's getting along with Teddy, by the way."

He smiled but there was something painful in it. "I love that kid. Andromeda's done a good job raising him."

"Give yourself some credit, Harry. Ron's told me you spend a lot of time together."

"He's my godson and I know what it's like to grow up without parents." He replied. "He's-He's like my kid, you know?"

She could hear the small hesitancy in his voice. "I'm sure he feels the same way, Harry." She patted his knee. He gazed on the hand that was on his knee then back at her again. Their eyes locked for a second until he realised what they were doing.

He quickly looked away and stared at the desk across them. She sighed softly then followed his line of vision. She had suddenly noticed a photo. She summoned it without preamble and out of curiosity. It looked like it was taken during a Quidditch match, judging from the background and where the three figures in the photo were sitting on. There was Ron, who wore a Chudley Cannons sweater, then Harry, and beside him a curly-haired man who smiled along with them. He looked younger than Ron and Harry and he looked familiar to her but she doubted she had ever met him. She raised her head to look at the wall again. She stood up when she realised where she'd seen the man. Harry remained silent and followed her in standing up. He wasn't sure what she was up to.

She surveyed the things posted on the wall again until it rested on an obituary piece that had the photo of the curly-haired man from the photo. The obituary photo was of the man wearing official-looking Ministry robes. _ Augustus Pynch_, it was captioned. She read what was written in the article. She didn't realise that the obituary was written by Harry until after. She wondered if this was the other thing that Ron had told him.

"You know him?" She placed the photo side by side with the article. The man looked younger in the article though. The photograph she held must be more recent.

"I knew him." Harry breathed out. She faced him again. She could see his eyes glistening and the emotions that he didn't dare release.

"We-we lost him a few months ago. We were late, _I_ was too late….wasn't able to help him." His voice was losing its cadence.

"Oh, Harry." She laid a hand on his cheek. He felt himself tense up at the touch but he didn't think she noticed his reaction. Her hand was warm and comforting. Things that he rarely felt these days. They were closer to each other, the closest they've ever been in a long time.

"It's like I never learn, Hermione. These things keep happening to me. I should've known by now." His tone was raw.

"Know what?" She was drawn to his eyes again.

"Know how to prevent it." Somehow she knew what he meant and it stung her. It was like peeling off the scabs of a wound that she thought was healing.

She had forgotten what she wanted to say. There were two things inside of her that were screaming. One was something she had kept locked away, wanting to break free, and the other was the most rational part of her. There was chaos and a storm raging. She felt her other hand move on its own. It reached towards his temple, softly and slowly grazing the bits of untidy hair. She heard him suck in his breath. Their eyes connected again and–

_BANG! _

There was a commotion heard below followed by the shrill voice of Molly Weasley."RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

They both gasped and jumped away from each other. Harry's eyes grew wide at their proximity and he stepped back even further. He glanced at her awkwardly before he immediately left the room to see what was the commotion about. While Hermione remained frozen where she stood and thought about how she had nearly crossed a line that should never be explored ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday to Coffee Reveries who's been helping me with this fic :) Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	8. A Lull in the Storm

**Chapter Eight: A Lull in the Storm**

Harry groggily entered the kitchen, his eyes still blurry from a slightly disturbed sleep. His thoughts kept him up last night. It's been becoming a routine as of late and he was trying so hard to have a good night's sleep without the help of liquids he shouldn't be drinking anymore. He dragged his feet to the room, already thinking about brewing a strong cup of coffee. Tea wouldn't just cut it today. He needed the pick up for another day at work. He gave out a sigh and then suddenly the rest of his senses were awake. At first, his ears registered the sizzling sounds from a pan and a distinct chatter. The next was the ambrosial scent of a freshly brewed pot of coffee and a plate of cooked bangers. His brain eased into an awakeness and his stomach gurgled in hunger. He brought his attention to the one responsible for such great blessing on such an untimely hour. Hermione sat at the rectangular table, her face a bit obscured by something rectangular, a _laptop_. She'd just put down her phone when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Hermione...Good morning." Harry greeted, his voice a bit husky.

"Good morning to you." She waved her hand and let a mug appear in front of him, already filled with coffee. He thanked her under his breath and took a swallow of it. The effect was immediate. The taste of bittersweet liquid already warming him up with a jolt that promised him energy to get through the day.

"Didn't expect you to be up early." He got himself a helping of breakfast that she prepared. There was too much for the current occupants of the household. It looked like it could feed several people.

"Sorry," She moved the laptop further to the side so now he could see her face. He never really noticed how tired her eyes look. He hid a wince. Maybe he should start paying attention to his best friend more, it's been a long time.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd start at breakfast and do some work." She continued and gestured at the laptop. He distinctly remembered her putting down her mobile. He looked at it pointedly to which she followed.

"Oh," She said realising what he was going to ask next. "I had to call Liz, there's still work to be done...I had several things and manuscripts to read. Usual ordinary work stuff, you know?"

He chewed on a scrambled egg, taking note of her use of different spices before he swallowed and said, "What is it that you do exactly? I recall you mentioning to Ginny that you're a literary agent?"

"I represent writers and their written works. I handle and assist a lot of things like sales and negotiating deals. It's not _that_ interesting…"

Harry got the idea and nodded, "But you enjoy it right?"

She looked mildly surprised by his question. "Yes, of course. It gets busy with the number of queries we've been getting lately but we've just started getting help from interns and part-time staff. A few of our clients have reached the best sellers list, which is exciting because it's making our small agency."

Harry nodded. "So life back home was alright until the incident…"

She sighed. "It was. I didn't expect it to fall apart so easily. I guess I did things wrongly too. I shouldn't have kept things a secret…" She drifted off for a bit. "How about you, Harry? You're up really early. Don't you get to the Ministry at 9?" She focused on him.

He shrugged. "I usually have different shifts. I have an important briefing at 9.30 followed by what could be a long departmental meeting. I thought I might as well pop in early and get things done." He answered.

"All right." She said too quickly, looking a bit bothered by something. Harry noticed that and decided to broach on it. He did just promise himself he'd try, for the sake of their friendship.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. She bit her lip and answered, "I thought you were trying to hide again."

He was slightly confused until he realised what she meant. "Oh I've been obvious, haven't I?"

She nodded. "The first few days… you know before we talked."

"Yeah." He took a sip from his coffee. "Well, I assure you I'm not hiding anymore."

Unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand from her side of the table and squeezed it. "We're okay right?"

He squeezed back. "Of course we are." The way her skin felt against his made him clear his throat. "I'll have to leave soon." He pretended to glance at the wall clock. He tried hard to remain composed, seeing that there weren't any unusual reactions from her.

"Okay," She said softly then continued, "I've got to contact Ron. I thought I might as well invite him and Luna for breakfast. I've cooked too much."

"I don't have an owl but you could Floo. Luna should be up by now."

There was another concerned look on her face. "Still haven't replaced her, haven't you?"

He shrugged then gazed at her. "Some things can't be replaced…"

"Well, I have to go. I hope you and Gabe will enjoy the rest of your day." He stood up. She stood up as well. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." She said back.

"By the way, Hermione, you aren't getting those missed calls anymore?"

She shook her head. "I've blocked the number temporarily."

"Okay, good. I'm still working on the coincidence with the wards but hopefully, it's not anything bad."

"I trust you, Harry." She smiled at him.

He smiled back then left.

* * *

Later that day, as Hermione was reading out loud the revised and updated edition of Hogwarts, a History to Gabe. He listened closely to his mother, entirely engrossed about the magical school with the funny name. She appreciated her son's attention, knowing that one day a letter would arrive for him. They were passed a few chapters until the arrival of one Ginny Weasley distracted them.

"Oi, you lot, you've been stuck here for a week already." She arrived wearing a Holyhead Harpies crop top paired with skinny jeans and chucks while her red hair was in a messy bun. Gabe jumped excitedly towards her, the boy already familiar with the Weasleys.

"Hey Gin. No training today?" Hermione put down the book.

"Free day today." Ginny glanced at the book and wrinkled her nose. "Really Hermione? _Hogwarts, a History_? Good thing he didn't die from boredom."

"Shush, you, it's better that he knows about Hogwarts at this age." She replied.

"Good point but I feel like you're going to give him a lesson on the entire History of Magic next." Ginny placed a small picnic basket on the floor.

"At least he'd be ahead of everyone else. What's that you've brought?" Hermione glanced at the basket.

"I thought I should bring you and Gabe to the nearest muggle park. It's a rare beautiful summer day here in London. I had breakfast at the Burrow today and mum offered to make us lunch." Ginny said as she looked at Gabe amusingly. He was making faces at her. "You're a silly bean, aren't you?" She kneeled to pinch his cheek.

Hermione watched as Ginny began to tickle her son, his shrieks of laughter echoing in the library. She let them be until Gabe had calmed and started asking questions to Ginny. She loved how her son had started to adjust here. Like it's as if they've never lived in Boston. Like nothing happened and that things were back to normal. She sighed.

"Hey, we lost you for a moment." Gin looked at her with concern.

Hermione shook her head. "Just thought of something."

"You good to go outside?" She asked but after seeing her face she added, "It's just the muggle park. I don't think anything's going to happen. Nothing has slipped since the party, you know? None from the Wizarding gossip columns so far."

"I dread the day the Prophet will find out that I'm back _especially_ when they find out about Gabe."

"It'll be fine. So, the park?"

The two witches and the young wizard left 12 Grimmauld Place and walked to the park, a few blocks away. As they did so, Gabe couldn't stop asking Ginny questions.

"Aunt Ginny, what was your Hogwarts house?" He asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Just like mommy?" He looked at his mother.

"Also your Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys," Hermione answered.

"And Teddy?" He asked. Teddy had mentioned Hogwarts to him during the party.

Hermione looked at Ginny for the answer. "He's in Hufflepuff."

"Oh…" He trailed suddenly in deep thought. "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw." Hermione had already explained to him the different houses.

"Really? You don't want to be in Gryffindor?" Hermione said.

Gabe shrugged and then suddenly asked, "How about daddy?"

That made Hermione stop from walking. Ginny did the same and looked at her. It was the first time that he mentioned his father since the incident. She supposed that this was inevitable. Eventually, she and Gabe would have to deal with him later. She wasn't quite ready yet though. The feeling of anxiety and uncertainty was still there every time Noah was being brought up.

"He didn't go to Hogwarts." Was all she answered and thankfully, her son didn't press on.

They arrived at the park and decided to station themselves by a pond. Hermione helped Ginny in putting out a blanket on the grass and taking out the lunch that Mrs Weasley prepared. It was a really beautiful day. There were only a few muggles around minding their own business. Both of them wished they could invite the rest of the gang but they were all busy with work.

"I wanted to ask you something…if it's alright?" Ginny said as she received the sandwich that Hermione was distributing to the three of them.

"Yes?" Hermione unwrapped Gabe's sandwich for him. He turned around as he ate his lunch, his full attention now on the flock of ducks on the pond and a couple of children who were feeding them with bread crumbs.

"I just noticed something during the party and I hope you don't mind me bringing it up."

"What about the party?"

"Well, that bit after my stupid brother pulled a prank at mum," Ginny said.

"Okay…" Hermione wasn't sure where this was headed but she remembered that exact moment. She felt her heart still for a second as she thought of it.

"It's just that I saw Harry, the way he looked when he went down the stairs. Something was bothering him and he'd just come from talking with you. I just want to know if something happened. If you argued. I want to know if you guys are all right."

"We're fine. We talked a bit more…He told me about the Auror who died." She answered.

"Augustus? He told you about him?" Ginny asked.

"We didn't go much into details. I supposed that upset him, talking about him. He told me they were close." She said.

Ginny nodded then continued, "I could see why he was upset but I saw you too after. I saw what was written in your face."

Hermione stiffened. "What do you mean, Gin?"

Ginny looked at Gabe first, making sure he wasn't listening along. He was still preoccupied over his surroundings. Silently she said, "Did anything happen between the two of you? Like an argument? I'm sorry for bringing this up, Hermione but you guys looked a bit uncomfortable afterwards and sometimes I wonder if you've patched things up."

Hermione shook her head vehemently. "It wasn't _anything_. We had a normal conversation, he shared something and that was it." She told Ginny that but she knew that she wasn't even convincing herself. Ginny eyed her, looking like she wanted to ask more but they were suddenly disturbed by a series of sounds.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_

"What's that noise?" Hermione looked around, by some reflex she immediately grabbed her son whose attention was now back at them.

"_Bloody hell_," Ginny muttered.

"Gin?" Hermione as Ginny slowly produced her wand.

She checked to see if muggles weren't looking at them and then when the coast was clear she whispered the summoning charm. Immediately, a cloak shot towards her hand. The cloak, which was an invisibility cloak, revealed two people who were only ten feet away.

"Hedda…" Ginny seethed.

"Who?"

"Hedda Marco, the _new_ Rita Skeeter. Sensationalist bitch. She likes to bother me a lot. I'm sorry, I didn't expect for that scum to even follow me here. You better hide Gabe's face, we don't want his face blown up on tabloids." She stood up, her hand tightly held her wand. It was broad daylight and there were muggles around but Hermione was concerned that she might attack the reporter with her infamous bat-bogey hex.

"Well, well, Ginevra Weasley." A young petite dark-haired woman approached them. A pudgy young man trailed her, carrying a modern camera. She wore a very pink dress that looks inappropriate for the type of weather they're having. She looked harmless but judging from Ginny's reaction, she must be the total opposite.

"I thought I was going to write a very _boring_ column about you out in a _muggle_ park," Her voice was haughty and Hermione doesn't wish to ever hear it again. "But it seems like there's something _more_ interesting. A _scoop_. _Tomorrow's headlines._" She then turned towards Hermione. "_You're_ Hermione Granger."

Hermione didn't say anything but held Gabe protectively, the boy started squirming, but she didn't want this Hedda character to take a photo of him.

"You've been gone for long, haven't you? Heard a lot of you from my mentor. She told me you two were old friends." She looked at Hermione from head to toe.

"If you're talking about Rita Skeeter, you're mistaken. We aren't friends." Hermione replied. She looked at Ginny, giving her a look. They needed to leave.

"Look, Hedda," Ginny interfered. "Just leave us alone today. I'll give you an exclusive interview anytime."

Hedda looked at her. "Hmm...I'll hold on to that offer but I'm afraid you're too late. Hermione Granger here will _finally_ let me demand that raise." She snapped her fingers at her photographer and without any care, both apparated. Fortunately, none of the muggles has noticed.

"I'm sorry." Ginny looked at her friend as they both kept their things. "I honestly didn't think this would happen today. She hasn't followed me in a long time."

"It's not your fault, Gin. I don't care if she writes about me as bad as Rita does. I'm just afraid of what they'll write about Gabe." Hermione replied, then she glanced towards Gabe. "Come, darling, it's time to go."

"Can we go out again tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "Sure. We'll have to get a few things anyway."

"If it helps, you should tell Harry about today. He's very good at storming paparazzi offices. He's jinxed a few of them over the last couple of years." Ginny suggested as they began to leave the park.

"It's alright. I'm sure Harry's got better things to do and I don't think that's very nice to do."

"But these 'journalists' are vultures…"

She shook her head. "They don't matter."

* * *

It was late when Harry had left work. There were so many things he had to do over the day and he was surprised he hadn't just passed out from being overwhelmed. There was barely any progress in the case, even the departments that were helping them hadn't any breakthroughs. He had held up his team a little longer for another meeting as the drug was breaking out further all over the country. After that he had to read and sign more reports while eating his dinner and when it had gone dark, he knew it was already time to go home. He apparated a few blocks away from 12 Grimmauld Place, badly needing a bit of a walk to clear his mind.

He was across the street when he saw her outside in-between number eleven and thirteen. She was wearing a light blazer and hugging herself. She was pacing back and forth. Even from afar, Harry could sense that something was wrong. Despite the years apart, there are still some things that never changed about her.

"Hermione," He crossed the street towards her. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear him.

"Hermione," He repeated. It had broken her reverie and stopped her pacing.

"Harry," She said, sounding a bit too breathless.

"Isn't it too late for you to be out here alone?" He looked sideways at the empty street, suddenly feeling alert.

"I should ask what you're doing out late from work too." She replied.

"Overtime." He shrugged. "What's going on? Why are you out here? Is Gabe all right?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping. I envy him for that." She replied.

"Is this about the park? Ginny owled me." He said.

She shook her head. "It's not. Honestly, I wish it were only that."

He put a hand on her arm, to steady her because it looked like she was about to start pacing again. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

She looked hesitant but sighed. "It's best if we talk inside."

Harry followed her in and led her to the kitchen. He immediately began to boil water for tea. The two of them sat across each other in silence at first. He looked at her, thinking about what he could say but before he could say anything she had spoken first.

"I've been thinking about how Gabe and I have stayed here for a while now…" She started and he was about to react but she didn't let him speak. "No, Harry, I'm thankful that you're letting us stay here. What I meant is that, I've uprooted my son from his home and we've run away all the way here in London and I feel like this won't solve anything, won't help anyone. I thought about everything that happened and I'm still confused, I'm still trying to understand…"

"Your husband?" He felt like there was something stuck inside his throat as he said that.

She nodded and then said, "I started thinking about what he did to our son. I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened back in Boston. How does one do that to their child? For years, I've lived with him and we have our family, our home and I thought I knew him. I thought everything would be alright and now everything feels like when we were teenagers during the war, absolutely clueless and terrified of what's coming next."

He thought for a while, wanting to choose his words very carefully. She sounded fragile and Harry wanted to say the right things. "How come you never told him? How come you hid everything about magic, about being a witch? Surely you thought of that possibility of your child being magical."

Her face suddenly coloured from what looked like shame. "I was so blinded by the happiness that I thought it wasn't going to be taken away by anyone. I thought I could keep my past as a secret for so long that it would never surface again. I thought my life was going to be perfect from then on and that's one of my mistakes, isn't it? To think that things will be perfect and will remain so. It's like I haven't learned anything after all these years. I was tired of all the pain and suffering. I was tired of breaking all over again and I thought that I was getting a free pass. Now it seems like it all bit me in the arse and I seriously don't know what to do next."

"What would you do, Hermione, if he shows up tomorrow? If he demands an explanation."

"I would tell him everything." She replied.

"And how do you think he'd take it? Considering what he just did." He said.

"That's the problem...what he did was simply something he'd never do. He was a caring father, he and Gabe were close even though he'd go on all these business trips. I never really noticed anything wrong, any red flags…and that night he just _blew up_."

"Tell me what exactly happened." He said. Hermione proceeded to tell him every single thing about the incident and the entire time he listened carefully and applied his Auror skills.

"When he said all those things, it sounded like he knew about the magical world. Are you sure he's not a squib?" He said.

"There's a registry at the MACUSA for squibs. My friend Liz is one and she would know if he were one." She replied.

"Does he have any family?"

"His parents died when he was young. He had lived with an uncle but they're estranged. We both never really brought our past much, we simply agreed to just move forward, you know? I didn't realise how both of us kept all these secrets from each other." She replied. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry to be dumping all of these on you. I just don't know what to do next."

"I'm here for you, Hermione. Don't forget that. You did a lot for me. I'll do anything for you." He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm just adding a burden to you." She slightly frowned.

"Trust me, you're not." He held her hand suddenly and squeezed it, totally ignoring a certain odd feeling.

"You know I'll do the same for you, Harry." She continued. "I'm here for you if you ever needed anything. There are things I still have to make up…"

"You don't have to mention it. It's fine. You're here and that's all I ever could ask for. You and Ron will always be the most important to me."

They grew silent again.

"I have to ask because I couldn't help but notice." She said after a moment. "Does work usually bring you home late?"

"More or less. I have this huge investigation and progress has been slow." He answered.

"I'm probably not allowed to ask anything about it, right?" That familiar tone of curiosity was hinted in her voice.

"I can tell you what the public is allowed to know. Everything else is classified." He said. "But I could let you read a few of my reports."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. To be honest he was surprised that he had even offered and that was when an idea struck him. It felt a bit unorthodox but he was _allowed_ to get outsiders as consultants.

"You know what, I have an idea. If you're up for it. I've been stuck for a while now and maybe a fresh pair of eyes might help me turn this thing around."

"You mean help you with your investigation?"

"If it's not too much for you. I know you have things going on."

She bit her lip, thinking. "It'd be like Hogwarts again with Ron…"

"The three of us were a team and you were always the brains." He commented.

"Are you sure though? It feels like something I shouldn't be trespassing on. It all feels so official." She said.

"I'm pretty sure Kingsley would sing me praises if I could somehow get you involved in the Ministry again." He replied. "But honestly, think about it. Only if you want to. I'm running out of ideas and I feel like you could give some input."

"All right. I'll let you know."

* * *

He woke up slightly disoriented. The first thing he saw was the pale blue ceiling and its lighting fixture. His left arm held out towards the side but it was empty, he only felt the soft bed covering. He half expected his wife to be beside him. Maybe she was already up, preparing breakfast.

He stared back at the ceiling. _Pale blue. _That was strange. Their bedroom wasn't painted blue. It was painted with a certain cream colour that was customised, he remembered how she chose it years ago at the home depot. They were the ones that had repainted their room and picked the furniture.

He sat up and looked around. Suddenly realising that everything in this room, the lights, the decors were all unfamiliar. He tried to recall what had happened and how he managed to be here but all he got was a small headache.

"I'm Noah Wilson." He spoke out loud, thinking he had gone crazy. Relieved that he still knows his name.

He glanced at the door and walked towards it. He opened to peek. Outside were a hallway and several other doors with numbers on the centre. He closed the door and sat on the bed.

He tried to remember how he got in this hotel. He thought of home. Where was Hermione? Where was Gabe?

He stood up and started pacing. He moved closer to one of the curtains and slid it away. Glaring sunlight greeted his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before he looked through the window. Quickly, a sense of dread pooled at the pit of his stomachs. He dropped on the floor, frozen while his fingers clutched his hair. Panic rose in his chest.

Noah finally remembered that he was supposed to be back home in Boston after a business trip. He couldn't remember how, of all places, he was suddenly in an unfamiliar hotel in London. He couldn't explain it.

All he knew that he hadn't had a blackout in years.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I could update sooner. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
